Star Fox Resurrection Part 2: Revenge of the Slain
by Phantomfoxx
Summary: The Starfox team is complete. But the past haunts Krystal and Fox. As an already dead man vengeful to Krystal, who lost his older brother Phantom, joins Slayer (ROUGE FOX series) who is vengeful to Fox, things really go wrong. Starring Troy and Madison Groomes from Fanfiction member TroyGroomes. Enjoy! This story is subject to Remastering.
1. Prologue

**Starfox Resurrection**

Part 2: Revenge of the Slain

**Prologue: Spectres of the aftermath**

*Sigh* *breath* *sigh* *couch* Spectre Audio Log; date 0 ATCW, 14 December…

'*Couch* *spit* Bleh, sand in mouth. It has just been declared, the war is over. After two years of living in fear, battling; it's all of over. Poof! Just gone… I can't believe it. The other moment I'm moving down baddies, and then the Cornerian Army (CA) declares peace. Argh, I think a got a bullet in my arm. *Pain* Ah, nevermind, just pulled it out. End of log.'

Sandstorms are raging over the barren wasteland. The white stairs of a ruined temple that he sits on are the only sort of structure that is still untouched by the destruction of war. The sun is blocked by the thick black smoke of broken machinery and the sand whipped up. The whole area gleams orange. Some soldiers pass him by as they talk about home and how the war suddenly ended.

He doesn't even bother looking at them. He holds the bullet he pulled out of his arm in his paw.

'A standard 6.55x54 mm DImp round. Fired at 900 RPM with a faster cycling rate of 1150 RPM. Causes jamming and a large accuracy decrease when used on the long term. This round is fired with 1100 ft/s and is partially crushed in the top half. As a result, a blind shot impacting in my arm. Who uses bullets anyway?'

'Wha…' says a voice next to him. He looks to his right and sees a CA private looking at his hand with a speechless impression on his face.

'Can you see it!?' bites Spectre.

The private breaks from his trance and walks away.

Spectre looks at his paw holding the bullet. Some blood drips from the tip and his hand slowly colors red. He uses the glove of his left paw to wipe his paw clean. He puts his glove back on.

'What should I do? Cry because the war is over? Sit here and do nothing?'

He looks down and looks at his ripped clothing. His silver fur is covered in sand and his white stripes have turned into orange. He wipes the sand away.

*Drip*

'Hhm? Oh, some blood dripping from my arm. Pff…'

He holds his head in his paws and sighs deep. Out of the sandstorm, a small patrol of soldiers approach. At first, nothing but shadows. But as they come closer, they all seem to wear green uniforms. Spectre quickly reaches for his gun and rises. A custom made pistol comes from his holster; a big revolver with two cylinders and two barrels. Even though it's empty, it still looks very frightening. His left paw grabs a small machete and swings it around until he holds it sideways in defensive position. He squeezes his eyes a bit for a more focused image of the group.

A brown boot steps out of the storm as Spectre prepares his empty revolver.

'Put that away Tim.'

Spectre's eyes spring open.

An average hound dog of around 45 years old comes out of the storm. He wipes some sand of the right shoulder. His green uniform a la General Pepper is completely unscratched when compared to Spectre's own cloths.

'Captain Amrish, what are you doing here?'

He looks at Spectre and starts approaching him.

'Well Tim, the reason I'm here, is a sad one.'

'Sad?'

'Well…' He scratches his head. 'It's about your brother, Roger.'

Spectre sits down again and puts his weapons on the ground.

'Yeah so?' He looks up to the captain and closes his left eye as the sunlight suddenly finds a hole between the smoke and sand.

'He has been killed.'

Spectre doesn't react and grabs a bottle from his belt. No water comes from the bottle.

'Again, so? I already knew that.

'Well, it appears that he *sigh* survived the Second Ring Battle. His ship indeed disappeared, however transmission coming from planet Kew, revealed that three months ago, his Phantom-wing crash landed in Kew City.'

Spectre crushes his bottle and gazes at Amrish.

'He's alive?'

'No, not anymore. Reports have indicated that a clash between him, Kursed, Butcher and the police killed him. He helped Kursed, an infamous bounty hunter and ex-pilot of the famous Starfox team, to get her life back. His real motives are unknown.'

'He helped *breath* some random chick… *breath*' He crushes the bottle even more. 'And he died doing it!?' yells Spectre

A small tear springs for his right eye socket as he throws the bottle away. A small sticker falls off the bottle; a photograph of Roger and Tim together.

'I'am very sorry for your loss Tim.'

'Is it true?'

Amrish reaches in his left pocket and grabs a photograph.

'Here's a photo from a security camera from the prison. Kursed is visible.'

Spectre looks at the photograph and pulls it out of Amrish's hand. He looks at Kursed as his look becomes angered. He feels another tear coming up. He turns his back on Amrish and waves him off.

'I understand Tim. You're honorably discharged from the Cornerian Army with immediate admittance. Your services were of great meaning for turning the tide in the horrible war.'

'I'm Spectre. Tim died in Titanpolis.'

Amrish notches and walks away. As he disappears with his guards in the sandstorm again, Spectre turns around. He gazes at the photograph. She sees Kursed being pulled away by another fox as Phantom's ship takes up the rest of the photo. He grabs his machete, sees himself in the large blade. His right eye has become a scope for a sniper rifle. Handy at times, but mostly a memory to the horrible event on the Polis Plaza, almost two years ago. He can still feel the horrendous pain of a laser penetrating his eye and skull.

*They could barely save me…' He looks at Kursed. 'But when I'm done, no one can save you! Not even Starfox!* he thinks as he stabs his machete in Kursed' face.

A sudden pull wakes her up. She opens her turquoise blue eyes and sees the Sector Y formation shine a bright greenish-orange light into the room.

*The Great Fox…*

Her purple suit and boots are still lying on the floor. The note is also still present. She tries to stand up, but something holds her back. It's warm, somewhat muscular and also hairy. Her blanket lays somewhere, but not over her. Suddenly, a paw is lays itself on her shoulder. The paw is brownish red. Then she remembers; it's Fox who lies beside her and doesn't let her go.

*Did we… do it? No, I feel special, but nothing else. We simply got exhausted from thanking each other.* She blushes.

She crawls closer to Fox until her back touches him. He opens one eye and sees her crawl closer. He smiles a little and goes back to pretending to sleep. Fox's grip around her becomes tighter.

*He uses himself to keep me feel warm and safe. Devotion, never letting me go, all for me. Now I'am sure: Kursed is dead, I'm Krystal.* She closes her eyes again.

*I love you Krystal.* thinks Fox.

*I love you too, Fox.* thinks Krystal as she reads his mind. *I know are awake…*


	2. Status- complete

**Chapter 1: Status- Complete**

In the months that followed, Krystal is slowly becoming her old self again. She learns how to fly an Arwing again and trains her telepath ability with the Telepathic Transmission Transponder Fox used for contacting her in her dream. After three whole months of intense training and flight simulation, Peppy approves her status as member of Starfox.

'Congratulations Krystal! You're officially back with the Starfox team.'

The cockpit from the flight simulator opens up and reveals a cheering Krystal wearing her purple outfit. The outfit is slightly changed. The end of her sleeves and her gloves are changed to brown and some of the black on her pants is changed to beige as a reflection of her clothing when she and Fox made up. She jumps out of the cockpit. Peppy puts his glasses on and grabs a pencil.

'I'm sorry it takes so long Krystal, but I'm not what I used to be.'

She laughs; 'Doesn't matter Peppy.'

As Peppy finally puts his autograph on the paper of approval, Krystal snatches it out of his hands and jumps up out of excitement. Peppy crosses his arms and looks proud.

'Oh, I almost forget.' He slaps himself. 'If this makes you happy, then Fox has an even bigger surprise for you.'

Krystal stopped her jumping. 'Another surprise for me? Oh, you all spoil me to much… Okay where is it?'

A door opens up behind her and Fox comes through. He dressed casually with a white shirt, his red scarf and some relaxed jeans.

'Hey Pep, did she pass?'

'With flying colors!' he yells as he waves his clipboard with notes above his head.

Krystal turns to Fox with a hopeful look on her face. She releases she looks like 5-year old getting something she wants very badly. She swallows and her face turns slightly neutral as she cannot condemn her inner happiness.

'You had a surprise as well…?' she asks calmly.

Fox sees Krystal having trouble with all the excitement so he decides to show her.

'Alright then. Everything seems fine here. Krystal, would you join me for a walk to your surprise?' says Fox in an overly British accent.

'Oh very mature Fox.'

Fox smiles as Krystal passes him by. The both walk into a dark path only partially illuminated by the light of the star Lylat.

'Fox, where are we?' she looks to her left and sees Fox has disappeared.

'Huh? Fox… are you still here?'

*Over here* is heard from a distance away.

Krystal walks towards the sound. As she walks further, she enters a part of the Great Fox she never seen before. A small, metal door was the only thing of decoration that the bland walls have. She opens the door and sees a dark void. Out of the void, a red blindfold flies towards her eyes. She stumbles back only to be caught by Fox. She lifts her blindfold.

'Is this your big surprise? A trust fall?' says Krystal sarcastically.

Fox laughs a bit. 'Put your blindfold back on…'

Fox helps her up and ties the blindfold. He lays his hands on her shoulders and pushes her in the right direction.

*Fox… don't you know that I can see through a blindfold using telepathy? Well, he means it well. I guess I want to be surprised.*

'Watch out for your head.' she hears behind her as Fox bows her head down.

Some light penetrates through the blindfold.

*Where am I?*

Voices are heard, whispering.

'Fox, what's going on?'

'Your surprise…'

He lifts the blindfold from Krystal's head. She is immediately blinded by the fierce lighting of the room. As her eyes slowly adjust to the situation, her face changes from slightly confused to completely speechless in a blink of an eye.

'SURPRISE!' yells everyone.

'SURPRISE!' says ROB, just a little too late.

Krystal slowly walks towards a ship. But not just a ship; her own Cloud Runner. She collapses unto her knees and strokes her own ship. Tears burst out of her eyes as she retrieves all the memories she had with this ship and how painful it was to let it go when it was unable to fly any longer.

Fox comes closer. 'How's your ship doing Krystal?'

She turns around and kisses Fox. 'My Cloud Runner, she's back! How did you… how?'

'On my way to Kew, I found it dwelling in the asteroid belt. ROB retrieved it and Slippy repaired it.'

'Thank you Fox!' she flies towards him and hugs him. This makes Slippy a bit jealous.

'Eh, how about me… I helped too.' croaks Slippy.

Krystal lets Fox go, winks and walks towards Slippy. She lifts his head and kisses him on the head. Slippy blushes a bit too much as everyone laughs at him, even ROB. The laughing abruptly ended when ROB reports a message from General Pepper.

'Alright everyone, this could be serious. ROB, prepares all Arwings. The four of you, come with me the bridge.'

'Finally, some action. I've been a sitting duck right here.' comments Falco.

'Duck is a nice attribute to your personality Falco.' jokes Fox.

'Oh shut it!' says Falco irritated.

'Shall we Fox?'

'Ladies first…'

'Oh Mr. Gentleman… shouldn't you change clothes?'

Fox looks at his clothing. He's a bit scared of his own choice of clothing.

*Eww! Right myself? I'm not that lazy…*

Krystal laughs.

'Krystal, go on. I'll be there in just a sec.'

'Sure, but come quickly.'

Krystal runs towards the bridge as Fox enters his own room. He covers his shirt with his white-silver jacket and puts on his green pants and helmet. He does a little sprint towards the bridge and does a somersault over the controls and lands between Krystal and Falco. Peppy sits a bit lower and in front of Fox. He looks at him for a moment and then focuses on the screen. *Finally, he does what I recommend.*

'Nice jump Fox.' complements Krystal.

'Pfff, show off.' bites Falco.

'Jealous Falco?' whispers Fox.

Falco waves it off and crosses his arms.

'Bringing up the connection between us and the General.'

The screen shows static for a brief moment but changes to General Pepper's appearance. His red costume and hat are still present but he's wearing a small pair of glasses.

'General, it's good to see you're back.' says Peppy.

'It's certainly good to be back. So Starfox team, you're all familiar with the Titanina Civil War yes?'

'It's sad but true General.' says Fox.

'Well, sad it is. And that's an understatement. The horrible events *swallows hard* are almost indescribable.'

'Is there any point in this story General?' interrupts Falco.

'Ah, also good to hear from you too Falco. And yes, there is a point. At first, there was no apparent reason for the war to start in the first place, but now it's clear: the creator of this tyranny is Andrew Oikonny.'

'That stinking scum!?' comments Falco.

'It's like he never stops…' says Slippy.

'What can we do General?' asks Krystal.

The General looks a bit surprised. He lifts his glasses and looks closer. He realizes it's Krystal and puts his glasses back on.

'Sorry for the misunderstanding Krystal. It's good to have you here than on Kew.'

Krystal blushes.

'Ahum, your objective Starfox, is to find Oikonny on Titania and bring him down. For real this time.'

'You can count on us General.' says Fox.

'I know that Fox. Get prepped and move out.'

The connection ends as Peppy turns around and looks at the team. His index fingers touch his mouth.

'We have a small problem team. Titania is not the most well-known planet in Lylat System. In fact, the war could have changed its appearance. We cannot trust any map or guidance system.'

'What now?' asks Fox.

'Well, there's only one thing. Renaissance.'

All of them look at Falco

'Boring…' says Falco as he walks out of the room.

'Falco, come on man… Argh!' Fox facepalms himself. 'He's so annoying.'

'Well, if Falco doesn't do it, who does?'

A silence follows. Everybody is thinking expect for Krystal. She holding something back until; 'I can do it.'

Fox and Peppy don't look surprised. In fact, Fox smiles and Peppy gives a look of approval.

'Of course' remarks Slippy. 'This is the perfect way for her to test her Cloud Runner as well as her flight skill.'

'How about it Fox?'

He closes his eyes and smiles.

'Of course it's okay Krystal. You've earned it. ROB, is her Arwing ready?'

'Affirmative.'

'Well, what are you waiting for…?'

She turns her back on Fox and walks away. 'Don't push it…' she says with a warm undertone.


	3. Reborn

**Chapter 2: Reborn**

She walks up the stairs and exits the bridge. She runs through the long hall towards the launching pads. Her Arwing is the only one stationed in status of takeoff. The cockpit door opens as she fluently jumps in. She starts her Arwing.

*Liftlock released*

*Krystal, be careful out there. The war might be over, but Oikonny is like a rash; unpredictable and annoying.* says Fox.

*Hey Krystal, just hurry up will ya?*

*Falco shut it!*

While Fox and Falco discuss their own issues, Peppy and ROB take over the coms.

*'sigh' Sorry you had to hear that Krystal. Good luck out there.*

*Cloud Runner is fully operational, all systems are a go.* remarks ROB.

*Launch!*

With the magic word spoken, the Cloud Runner is launched with a huge power unleashed from the booster. As the Great Fox shakes a bit, Krystal flies towards Titania.

'Slippy, what did you do to her ship? It's a missile!' says Falco.

'Just the newest G-diffusion from Space Dynamics Co. Ltd. Why?'

'That's just awesome.'

Krystal feels as free as her empty communications line. She closed every connection with the Great Fox and enters the atmosphere. As she nears the ground, she pulls up with a barrel roll and maneuvers through pillars and heaps of sand.

'She's reborn… It's beautiful.' says Krystal to herself as she lets a small tear. As sand whips up and leaves a deep trail in the open desert of Titania, she remembers a similar engagement with Phantom on Kew. As a tribute to his legacy and his successful attempt to relieve the inner curse in her, she fires the extra part of Phantom's wristpad in a huge rock. She cuts the rock with her lasers to form Phantom's face.

'That was for helping me!'

As she flies away, an unknown figure steps out of the shadows. He grabs his trademark revolver from his holster and steps into the light. His head is bowed but he's fully aware of his situation.

'No, thank you…' he says with an emotionless voice.

He flips up his revolver, catches it and fires towards the Cloud Runner without even looking. The ship doesn't react to the shot, as if it never hit it.

'Hm. Still not enough.'

He grabs his machete and looks at his reflection. He sees his deceased brother's face and growls. His disfigured face then glares at the Cloud Runner. In a vile act of pure rage coming from the depths of his corrupted soul and heart, he throws the machete at the Cloud Runner, who is for any standard too far away. The throwing is emotionally strengthened as a loud screaming paired with tears of rage give him superhuman abilities.

'FOR PHANTOM YOU BITCH!' cries Spectre.

The machete hurls with an arc through the blue sky of Titania as the sunlight reflects on the razor sharp blade. The machete slashes through a small part the left wing and gets stuck. Krystal is too busy flying to notice it. Not that the ship reacts in any way as well.

Spectre falls to his knees in the sand. Overtired, his vision turns blurry as he prevents himself with his arms from hitting the ground with his face.

'You… *sigh* got the… *sigh* message!' His vision turns 90o to the left as he collapses onto the ground. 'I… *sigh* will haunt you *sigh* Krystal!'

His last words are the demise for his consciousness as he faints.

*Radar beeps*

'What's that? It's firing on something.'

The object looks like a heavy armoured M1 Abrahams tank with four legs but also with threads. It's dark green colored so it's perfect not to blend in with the desert.

_'You Cornerain fools! You think you can destroy the only true heir to Andross!? Bow before me or suffer!'_

_'Never you filthy ape! Wait, what is that for ship?' _she hears.

*Transmission*

_This is Krystal from the Starfox team. Are you all okay?_

_This is Bill Grey of the Cornerian Desert Raiders. My wristpad is broken so visual contact is impossible. I have to trust you on your word._

_Believe me, that's indeed the best. What's that thing?_

_It's Andrew Oikonny. His tank looks like he couldn't choose between a tank or a four legged metal beast._

_I call in everyone else!_

*Transmission*

The Cloud Runner hovers over the position of the Desert Raids and fires on the tank.

*Transmission*

_Fox! I have found Oikonny. He's firing on Cornerain forces in the desert. Sending the coordinates now._

_Copy that Krystal. ROB, full power ahead. Hang in there Krystal, we're coming. _

*Transmission*

'Bill, the Starfox team is on their way.'

'Yeeeeaaah! Everyone, open fire on that stupid ape!'

*That Bill is certainly a crazy guy.* she thinks.

_Fire the main guns!_

At that moment, the Great Fox opens fire on the tank. With only two firm shots from both cannons, the tank turns into a small mushroom cloud. The Great Fox appears in all its glory and stops in mid-air.

*Transmission*

_Krystal, you're okay. Thank g..._

_Fox, is that you?_

_BILL? What the..._

_Yes, it's Fox. How are you doing my man?_

_Uhm, pretty good I guess._

_Alright then. Desert Raiders, mission complete!_

*Transmission*

Fox laughs a bit. *Bill... how the hell...*

'Krystal, return to the Great Fox. Starfox, mission complete.'

The Cloud Runner flies back into the landing dock of the Great Fox. Krystal jumps out and is greeted by the rest of the team. The Great Fox flies off as Bill prepares to leave.

*Alert*

'Odd objects detected on Krystal's Arwing.'

The group enters the landing dock. ROB approaches them.

'What odd objects ROB?' asks Fox.

ROB suddenly grabs the machete of his back and shows it to the group. The group is scared and Fox quickly shoots the machete out of ROB's hands.

'Au, error.'

Fox snaps out of it.

'Ow, I'm sorry ROB, I taught… argh, sorry.'

'Of no trouble Fox.'

ROB picks up the machete and gives it to Fox.

'How the heck does a machete end up in an Arwing?' asks Falco.

'Maybe it was fired from Oikonny's tank? It was in fact a wreckage.' says Slippy.

'Ow!'

'Krystal, what's wrong?'

'That blade… it has a huge amount of energy. It radiates from the blade. An enormous quantity of intense rage, grief and grudges. It's… *swallows* it's meant for me…'

Fox looks worried.

'For you? W..Why?'

'I don't know, but, I can feel it.'

'Well, if anyone has a lock on you, there are dead meat.' assures Falco.

'Indeed!' says Slippy.

Fox comes closer to Krystal and swings his arm around her. It calms her as she holds his hand. She squeezes a little hard, but Fox can take it.

'No one will ever hurt again Krystal. I promise!'

With these words, the Great Fox moves away from Titania.

As the night falls, he falls down on his couch. He lights a flashlight and shines through the wooden cabin. The flashlight fails a few times but a smack on the back returns it to normal. Thunder is heard and it starts to rain. The cracked windows are quickly drenched and the front door blows open. A shadowy figure appears for a split second that the thunder strikes. The dark takes over and the figure disappears.

He rises from the couch and smacks the door shut. He goes to a nightstand and grabs a small glass of liquid. He smiles manically as thunder strikes revealing a horrible pair of teeth, rotten and sharpened. He calmly places himself on the couch and turns on a radio. As 'Asylum' plays, he snorts the liquid up. His nostrils burn and tears burst from his eyes.

'Sweet mother of fuck! Ah, argh! Benzene, the pure shit!'

He looks up to the ceiling made from wooden boards with holes in them. As rain falls on his face, he places the glass at his mouth and drinks it.

*Gulp gulp*

'Aaaah!' *deep breath* 'AAARGH!' he screams as the benzene burns his mouth and throat.

The door bursts open again as thunder strikes. The shadowy figure has the form of a bulky raccoon with a dumb round helmet on his head.

'It's war right?' says the figure.

He doesn't react.

'Humhum, you're perfect. Welcome to Slayer...' The figure pulls an evil grin and throws a piece of paper at a fast speed. As if he wasn't of the earth at all, he catches it with one hand. 'Spectre!' finishes the figure. Another thunderbolt hits and the figure disappears.

'Huhuhu. Hahaha. Whahahaahaaaa!' Spectre begins to laugh evil, like the paper got him renewed energy.

'Now I'am really coming for you bitch!' screams Spectre as the roof collapses when thunder penetrates the ceiling and strikes Spectre.

'Shocking! It's awesome! Wahahahaahaaaa! I'm REBORN!'


	4. Truth sets free

**Chapter 3: Truth sets free**

An awkward silence looms throughout to bridge of the Great Fox. Everyone seem to have problems of their own. Krystal is only slightly calmed by the assurances of her teammates as she is threatened, Fox holds more than one secret as it slowly eats him away from the inside, Falco longs to Katt but doesn't admit it, even in his own mind he struggles and Slippy tries to build up confidence. The silence is rudely interrupted when a sudden announcement of trumpets signals the coming of General Pepper.

The team quickly snaps out of their trances and makes themselves a bit more decent. A second later, Pepper appears on the big screen.

'Good day General' greets Peppy. 'What brings you here?'

'I have an announcement to make Starfox. After the tide turned in the civil war on Titania, we realised that the Cornerian Army was incapable of turning the tide fast enough. But this is the limit; the Cornerian Army takes a new approach. The Board has finally released the new budgets for the plan of the New Cornerian Army.'

'That's great news General.'

The General starts to look a bit nervous.

'Well, that's the only silver lining for you Starfox…'

Fox's enthusiasm turns to astonishment.

'W..What do you mean?'

'For our plan to succeed, we needed a new supplier of weapons. Phantom Ltd. come on top. We have broken every bond with Space Dynamics Co. Ltd. This had an unpleasant side-effect however; it went bankrupt in a matter of seconds.'

'Bankrupt!?'

The general sighs. 'Indeed Starfox team, your supplier is bankrupt. This means parts for the repairment of your Arwing, are all worthless.'

'But, their newest engine is awesome. How the…' claims Slippy.

'Another problem for you Starfox, is that our starfighters, battleship, cruisers etc, will be upgraded to match your strengths and capabilities. This means your services are less required than before.'

The entire team starts to talk about what now, how, why until Peppy silences them.

'Please General, continue.'

'If the past learned anything, than it is that peace or no assignments means the end for Starfox as we all know. That's why I have a proposal that I have offered some years ago: Join the Cornerian Army.'

'What? Join the army? Fox, tell that hound the truth!' yells Falco.

'General, with all respect, but I've told you that we like to do things our way.'

The general nods.

'I know, that's way it's on a freelance basis.'

'Did the General go insane?' whispers Falco.

Fox shhht Falco; 'Freelance basis, what does that mean General?'

'That means you are part of the New Cornerian Army, however, things are still going your way. More Cornerian Army missions, but still the old Starfox.'

Fox scratches his head and looks around at his teammates who just don't know what to say.

'I see Fox, you need some time to think. Choose wisely, it's a one-time offer only. On to third problem that is a follow up to the first. A criminal organization called Slayer bought Space Dynamics.'

By hearing the word Slayer, Fox's mind falls deep into the past. Horrifying images and memory spook through his mind.

'I think the organization is after you Starfox team.' he hears somewhere far away.

A sudden smack on the back from Falco knocks him back into the real world.

'How would they know of our existence?' asks Krystal. Fox swallows hard; *Please general, some things are meant to be and remain secret.*

'Fox was *sigh* once part of Slayer.'

'What!?'

'Fox…'

'Oh no.'

*Fuck* thinks Fox.

'I'am sorry Fox, but for this mission to succeed, everything must be revealed. Even your involvement and yes, even mine. I was the creator of the Slayer program. When Fox left to search for you Krystal, Slayer was disbanded and, Ahum, cleaned up. Butcher was supposed to replace them, but the same thing happened.' 

'Grrr.' growls Fox. He punches his fist unto the controls and pushes Falco and Slippy away as he walks away from the bridge.

'Fox, buddy where are you…'

'Shut your fucking beak annoying parrot!' screams Fox as he slams the door shut behind him.

Falco looks shocked.

'General, why?' asks Slippy.

'I'm sorry Starfox, but secrets are the destruction of your kind of team. I can't afford to lose another team to secrets.'

'But look what that 'Truth' thingy of you did to Fox!' comments Falco.

The General sighs as Krystal walks up the stairs towards the door.

'Where are you going Krystal?'

She looks back at Falco and looks annoyed.

'Instead of questioning everything, you could just do something about it.' bites Krystal. 'I'm going to see Fox.'

Krystal closes the door behind her as the quarrel behind her starts all over. She walks towards Fox's room and knocks on the door softly.

'Who's there?' says a cracked voice behind the door.

'It's me Fox. I come in?'

'*Sniff* Of course Krystal.'

She slowly opens the door and sees Fox sit on his bed with his hands over his eyes. He has been crying furiously as loose wads are all over the floor. His jacket hangs over a chair on the other side of the room. He wipes his face clean as Krystal sits next to him. He looks at her and his eyes are quite red from crying.

'Tell me the truth Fox.' she says soft and kind. 'Just, tell it all.'

He sighs and places his head sideways on her lap.

She strokes his hair. *A little unusual, but I can sense he's dealing with intense troubles. He needs this.*

'Alright then. I was part of Slayer once. After I made you leave, my life went to hell. I went completely insane without the team or you. I coloured my fur black, attended to my own funeral, got a golden tooth and changed my name to Syxx. I passed the test for qualification and became member. The first missions were not that big of a deal, but we were soon put on cases where torture, kidnapping and brutal murders were common. I did this for over two years until I met Kursed on Kew. I didn't recognize you, she looked like Krystal. That was my wake up call. I left Slayer in search of you leaving my team with a grudge behind.

The scar I got was from Oikonny. I searched for you on Titania. He shot my Arwing down and let others torture me because he's too much of a wimp to do it himself. I escaped his grip and mowed down the entire camp where I was held. 95% were innocent civilians. And that wasn't even the worst thing…'

Krystal isn't shocked at all. She keeps stroking his hair. Fox lets out a small tear.

'I realized that only getting back the Starfox team would keep my inner Syxx from taking over. I haven't told anyone else this. I knew only you would understand.'

He lifts his head from her lap. Krystal looks at him with look of understanding.

'Thanks for listening Krystal.'

'No thanks Fox.'

They smile at each other for a moment. Krystal raises from the bed and walks towards the door.

'Are you coming?'

'Yeah, just give me a moment.'

'Sure Fox…'

The door closes behind her. Fox rises from his bed and puts on his jacket.

*Man up Fox. For the team, and Krystal.*

After a deep breath taken, he opens the door and is scared shitless by Falco who just stands there.

'What the…' yells Fox.

'So mister cry-baby?'

'Oh shut it!'

He pushes Falco away and walks back to the bridge. Falco follows and the two re-join the rest. General Pepper is still on the big screen.

'Ah Fox, the truth has been told?'

'Yes General.'

'Well, let's go to the next subject. The new commander of the NCA under my command is an experienced one. You probably know him already. I'll introduce you to him.'

The General fades from the screen and a grey blue bulldog appears on the screen. His yellow scarf and silver vest stand out from his dark green Ace pilot helmet.

'Bill!?' says Fox.

'Fox my man!'

'You're the new commander of the NCA?'

'Yep, it seems those long years actually paid off. At last!'

'So, you're Bill?' interrupts Krystal.

As if Krystal's words blow him away, he stumbles back as he looks at her.

'Yeeeeaaah! Fox my buddy, you didn't tell me you hooked such a beauty.'

Krystal blushes as Fox bows his head and laughs a little.

'Don't get anything in your head Bill…' assures Fox.

'Wow, getting defensive already McCloud? Ey, don't worry. She's all yours.'

General Pepper takes over the screen feed. 'Starfox, I have a new mission for you. As we take a different route with the New Cornerian Army, we dismantled all old ships from Space Dynamics and shot them in the Asteroid Belt. For environmental reasons, you're assigned with Bill's squadrons to take care of pieces aimlessly drifting in the belt. Can I trust you on this one Fox?'

Fox nods.

'Alright then. Get prepped and go!'

The screen turns to static and ROB turns it off. Fox claps in his hands; 'Okay. ROB, prepare all Arwings. Falco and Slippy, you go ahead.'

'Finally. Real action.' comments Falco.

'Krystal, would come with me?'

The team splits up. Krystal follows Fox to the same dark hallway and again loses track of him.

'Fox, I can't take any more surprises.'

'I hope that this one isn't fatal then.' says a voice behind her as Fox's paw is laid on her left shoulder. Krystal turns around to find Fox standing with one hand in his pocket. His eyes sparkle bright.

'Krystal, my love. Four years ago, I wasn't even able to express myself to you. I didn't even dare looking at you thinking something might go wrong. But our experiences have learnt me that it was wrong of me to look the other way while the solution stood before me all along.'

He grabs a small box from his pocket, grabs her hand softly and kneels. Krystal can't believe it. *He's really going to do it.*

The box clicks open and reveals a golden ring with a glistering sapphire resembling the one on her head.

'My dear, my love, my live. Not even these words can describe your gorgeous self. Krystal, queen of Lylat, will you marry me?'


	5. Clean Sweep

**Chapter 4: Clean sweep**

'So, you're Spectre eh?

'Yeah.. problem?'

'Certainly not. I see our friend has given you the card?'

'Does that friend have a name?'

'3, that's all you need to know.' says 2.

'We have been watching you for some time.' says 3.

'Cut the bullshit! Get to the point!' yells Spectre as he slams his fist on a small wooden table. It's the only thing enlightened in the room. The voices are just coming from the dark in front of him.

*mumble* *mumble*

'Fine, I'm 1, the leader.' A reddish coyote appears in the light while Spectre looks down at his pockets. 'We heard you hate Krystal, a member of Starfox. *Spectre grabs a small bloodied knife* We hate Fox, the leader. Together, *Spectre licks the blood of the knife* we can get to them both *voice becomes angrier and harder* and am I boring you!?'

Spectre looks up and leans back in his chair. He finishes cleaning his knife, bows his head and then says: 'Two things; Without me, you all wouldn't know jackshit about Starfox and second:' Without warning or direct line of sight, he throws his knife in 1's left eye. 'I always take command.' he says as the lifeless 1 falls to the ground. Spectre looks up at the remaining two.

'This is the plan.' he states as he rises from his chair. He throws the table away and approaches 1's body. He kneels down while the remaining two walk back in fear and astonishment. He grabs a hold off the knife and pulls it out, with eye and all.

'A spoon.' he says while looking awkwardly lustful at the eye pierced by his knife.

Silence.

'A spoon! Bitch please, a fucking spoon!' he yells at 2.

A small spoon is given to him. Spectre nods, saying 'thank you' and then concentrates on the other eye. He uses the spoon to dig out the other eye, with everything with it. He places them on the wooden table and places six golden rings with a small spike next to them.

'And now, *turns to the two* bow before me or suffer the same punishment for weakness as your '1' did! *stabs through the left eye again*'

Spasms runs through his body while he puts on an evil grin, enjoying the pain, sadness and disbelief of the others while they bow in shame before him.

'Geh, reborn is an understatement…'

The question that came from his lips, echoed through her head, bouncing against every part of her mind like a bounce ball on crack. Her thoughts are completely filled with the word 'Yes', but she can't speak. She's frozen solid. Just a split-second, but it seems an eternity. As if an immense punch hit her brains, she thwarts out of her frozen state.

There he is, kneeled down before her, with the ticket to a happy ever after sitting in box in his paw, completely at her mercy. *Kursed would have loved this* she thinks trying to enlighten her overrun spirit. His eyes sparkle as the beautiful night sky, at which she can stare forever. Before she loses herself again, a small and soft sound exits her mouth.

'…Yes…' she mumbles.

'Yes?' verifies Fox hopeful.

'Yes! Of course I will marry you Fox!' yells Krystal.

Tears sprout of out Fox's eyelids as Krystal closes the box and kisses him. After one of the longest kiss in history, she says; 'I thought you would never ask…'

The proposal took so much willpower from Fox, he can only look at her, but his expression says enough to fill one thousand love stories.

The box Fox held in his paw, has fall on the ground. Krystal reaches for it and opens it; 'It never really mattered how it looked like…' She eagerly clicks it open. 'But now that it's there…'

Amazed, she grabs the ring. On the ring itself, reads in diamonds: KRYSTAL, on both sides of the ring. The sapphire is turquoise blue, but as clear as water, fitting her eyes perfectly. Looking at it from different angles, would eventually form a K in the middle.

'It's wonderful. It's, it's… it must have cost a fortune.'

Fox nods. 'Indeed, my Arwing II was just enough.'

Shocked about what Fox just said, she lets him go.

'You… you sold your Arwing, for me?'

'Everything for you Krystal, even my Arwing…'

'But, you loved that ship so much…' she says as she strokes his right cheek.

He grabs her paw. 'Not as much, I ever love you.' He kisses her and puts the ring on her finger.

'Besides, I still got another one…' laughs Fox.

'You jerk.' She slaps him, but not too hard.

'Hey!?' remarks Fox.

'If you lovebirds are ready…' is heard from behind Fox. *It's Falco again, to ruin the moment.* thinks Fox as he quickly puts the box in his pocket.

'I'll go ahead Fox, do I see you there?' asks Krystal.

'Absolutely.' says Fox as he stands on his feet again.

Krystal walks past Falco and covers her ring. Fox cleans his pants by wiping of some dust. *I should learn ROB how to use a vacuum cleaner…*

'And what were you two up too?' asks Falco.

'That's none of your business Falco my friend.' says Fox as he walks by. 'By the way, shouldn't you play lovebird with someone else you know?'

Falco turns red. 'Wha… no… I, I… Argh! Fuck you Fox!'

Laughing out loud, Fox waves it off and walks away.

'Everyone complete?' asks Peppy.

'Fox here!'

'Krystal, present.'

'Yo!'

'Yep, I'm here.'

'Alright then team, this is gonna be an easy one. No enemies to fight, only blasting some space crap.' comments Peppy.

'All Arwings are in position and ready to be launched.' reports ROB.

'Starfox team, let's rock and roll!' quotes Fox.

As tradition goes, the team runs down the long hallway towards the launching pads. Falco's Sky Claw, Slippy's Bullfrog and Fox's Arwing (the same one from his adventure on Sauria) and Krystal's Cloud Runner are all present.

'Are you sure that old piece of shit can fly?' nags Falco.

'Design looks like shit indeed, but its capabilities can even extend yours Falco.' bites Fox.

'I wouldn't count on it.'

*Liftlock released*

'There might be no enemies, but asteroids are certainly a threat. Proceed with caution.' warns Peppy.

'Could you please stop worrying old fart!?'

'Geh, you too Falco. Launch all ships!'

As all ships shoot away, the Great Fox shakes heavy.

'Woohoo! This new engine is awesome Slip!'

'Thanks Falco, finally something good leaving your beak.'

'I wouldn't count on it too much Slippy.' says Fox.

'Heads up, we're heading into the asteroid belt.' remarks Krystal.

The team zooms through the floating asteroids for a few minutes already.

'I can't see or sense Bill.' says Krystal.

'We were supposed to meet up with him here, right?' asks Falco.

'Enemy fire!' shouts Fox. 'Evasive manoeuvres everyone!'

'Wha!' shouts Falco.

'Do a barrel roll!' quotes Peppy.

'Asshole!' insults Falco.

'Peppy, you said there were no enemies!' claims Fox.

'Well, Rogue Aparoids. Not loyal to the queen and stealthy. No scan, mechanical or spiritual can find them.'

'Enough small talk, open fire.'

'You're right Falco, Starfox, open fire!'

After destroying at least three Aparoids and saving Slippy again, Fox realizes he needs more firepower.

'Change of plans everyone. Switch to maximum laser power. It's time for an upgrade, even for mine…'

*Hyper laser activated*

*Aparoid explodes*

'Finally, a good decision form our 'great leader'. It's good you came back to reality Fox.'

'Yep. Everyone, fire at will!'


	6. Bugged

Hey everybody. Thanks for every little/big sort of support you all have given. Simply viewing my stories already makes me happy. Keep on reading, reviewing, favouring etc. If imagination demands, Phantomfoxx 

**Chapter 5: Bugged  
**

As the last of the Aparoids catch fire under the power of the Arwing's lasers, the four fly through the remnants. A huge explosion is seen as the Arwings fly over a big asteroid. The blast radius is gigantic, shaking even the far away Arwings.

A group of green Cornerian fighters fly over.

*Transmission*

_Identify yourselves!_

_This is the Starfox team. We're here for the cleanup._

_Ah yes, you're a little late. Go ahead, Bill is waiting._

*Transmission*

'We're late?' asks Falco.

'No matter, we can still do something, right?' comments Slippy.

'Of course. Bill wouldn't want us to miss all the fun.'

*Transmission*

_Hey Bill, anything for us?_

_Sure thing Fox. Some flagships are fighting back; they just won't fall apart_

_Everyone heard that?_

*Transmission*

As soon as the team reaches the disabled flagship, Krystal receives something.

'Fox!'

'Yes Krystal?'

'I sense a vague distress signal coming from that immense asteroid over there.' says Krystal as she points at it.

'Maybe a wounded Cornerain soldier. Anyway, we're going down there. Falco and Slippy, the ship is yours.'

'Leave that to us Fox!'

'Krystal, you're with me.'

'Sure thing.'

Tilting their wings to the right, the two break formation as Falco and Slippy hold their course towards the ship.

'ROB, scan the atmosphere for oxygen levels. Possibility: oxygen masks.'

'Oxygen levels are lower than usual but oxygen masks are not necessary.'

'Thanks for the update.'

Fox's Arwing is the first one to land on the asteroid. The glass cockpit door opens and reveals a darker, moon-like wasteland. The surface only shines when explosions occur in the demolition around them. He jumps out and is immediately greeted by dust saying 'hello' to his eyes, ears, mouth and the rest of his face.

'*Sneezes* Great, some place to crash land.' marks Fox cynical.

'He probably can't help it either.' says Krystal from behind him. The sudden of her voice in the dead silence of space startles him.

'Ow! You scared me…'

'Sure I did.' she says jokingly.

While Krystal wipes some dust off her shoulders and boots, Fox grabs his Hi-Def Display Device and searches the area.

'Is the signal still transmitting?' asks Fox.

'Maybe, I can't receive it anymore. Wait Fox, look!'

Krystal turns Fox's attention to a big plume of smoke coming from behind a hill.

*Transmission (NCA only)*

_These new ships are awesome!_

_Hold your celebrations, unknown object detected coming at us with high speed._

_What is it?_

_No idea, never seen any signature like that._

_Identify your… *Fighter explodes*_

_Richard? Richard!? Oh shi… *static*_

*Transmission pickup*

_Sir, Patrol 3 of Husky squadron is not responding. Advise._

_Hhm. Warn the Starfox members demolishing the flagship, they'll take care of it._

*Transmission*

'Peppy, send us the Landmasters and retrieve our Arwings. We're going to rescue some soldiers.' continues Fox.

'You found the crash site?'

'Yup. We're going to need those Landmasters.'

A red beam strikes the Arwings and vaporizes them. The vapor is pulled into the Great Fox. As the beam turns blue, some vapor returns. The blue beam stops transmitting as the Landmasters form. Their designs maintains its original (Assault) look but this time, with a coaxial Anti-Tank Heavy Duty Machine Gun (AT-HDMG) and a small transmitter on the top of the cockpit for additional barriers to form around the tank. Also, the cannon can now turn 35 degrees to the left and right for extra accuracy. The wheels are replaced by tracks and the boost gauge is larger.

The two hop in and set course for the plume. Halfway, a damaged fighter falls from the skies and crashes near the plume.

'What the hell!?'

'Fox, I can still sense signs of life from the site.'

'Than let's move!'

Moments later, the Landmaster reach the top of the hill. The view, is utterly horrible. Fox reports: 'Multiple New Cornerian Army fighters have been crashed inside a deep crater.' Fox jumps out of his Landmaster and scales down into the crater. He continues: 'On closer inspection, all fighters show impact marks on the wings and hull indicating a lost firefight. No survivors are yet found.' ends Fox. 'Same with us Fox.' claims Falco looking at other floating remains. 'They never stood a chance.'

Suddenly, a piece of wing falls from a wrecked fighter revealing a coughing Cornerian soldier. Fox and Krystal run towards him.

'*cough* *cough* Who… who are you?'

'We're the Starfox team. We are getting you out of here.'

'No, don't. I'm *cough* I'm just a diversion. Leave *pain* me…'

'Diversion? What diversion?' asks Krystal.

A laser points on the soldier's head, but also on Fox and Krystal.

'There it is…'

Fox and Krystal look at the transmitting laser and an object fires a charged beam that follows the laser.

'Krystal watch out!' yells Fox. He dives towards Krystal, grabs her, and covers her as the beam hits the wreckage.

'Richard *pain* checks out…' transmits the soldier before being turned into a fireball. When the explosion is raged out, Fox helps Krystal back up.

'What was that thing?' asks Krystal as Fox scans the sky around them. A reflection reveals its position.

'Falco, take care of the target at 300 north of my position.'

'Copy that Fox.'

Fox sees the Sky Claw firing at the object. It reacts right away and with an incredible speed flies over Falco.

'Wow! Fast one eh? See how you like this!' says Falco as he a U-turn. Falco charges his shot, but the object is way to agile.

'Fox, even Multi-Lock fails! What is this things? Holy… oh shit! Bah, I've lost him. Sorry Fox.'

Fox closes his com and grabs his blaster.

'Krystal, can you sense it?'

'Yes.' says Krystal after a short silence. 'Right in front of you in 3,2,1…'

Fox aims carefully. He takes a deep breath and holds it in. A reflection appears again as he pulls the trigger. A firm crack confirms a hit as the smoking object crashes into Krystal's Landmaster. The trail of smoke if left behind showed that it turned right with Krystal's Landmaster as the target, like it was done on purpose.

'That's not nice. Why mine?' asks Krystal disappointed.

Fox approaches the object. He is shocked to see that it is a NR-002 drone, as it stands on the left wing of it. He kneels down for a closer look. Its design is the same as the Invader III fighters that attacked Starfox in Sector Z, guarding the Copperhead missiles. The color scheme reveals a disturbing fact:

'It… it's Space Dynamics property.'

'Hey numbskull!' yells Falco as if he is personally talking to SD. 'We are the good guys.'

'What now Fox?' asks Krystal.

He rises and says; 'We're going to pay SD a visit. Something is not right. Peppy, get us aboard and set course to Katina.'

He looks at the wingtip of the drone displaying the SD logo, but with a slight chance: The Slayer logo is vaguely visible on the background.

*And I have so my theories.* he thinks.

And so ends another chapter of this Part. What will Starfox's visit to SD reveal? Read it in Chapter 6. Uploads are coming.

Gr. Phantomfoxx


	7. Marionettes of the Slain

Another chapter of Part 2. I'am uploading everything as fast I possibly can. Hold on tight everyone!  


**Chapter 6: Marionettes of the Slain**

A green gleam slowly disappears from the background of space as the Great Fox flies out the warp gate.

'We have reached Katina.' informs ROB.

'Wait, Space Dynamics was build on a small moon right? What are we doing here on Katina?' asks Falco.

'The moon is mobile. In fact, it can travel between Corneria and the Asteroid Belt within just ten days. It switches between surface circumstances depending on planets or nebula around. It is now in Katina's orbit, therefore it has become a desert.' informs ROB.

'I wonder what's going on there.' says Slippy as he looks out the right side window towards the desert moon.

'We all do Slip. Peppy, ready all Landmasters and the 4X4.'

'4X4? What the heck is that?' *God, I hate math!* states Falco.

'Listen Falco, when that drone crashed into Krystal's Landmaster, it was a wreck. A molten scrapheap. Repairing it is too expensive and consumes too much time we don't have. A armoured 4X4 is worthy replacement for the moment.'

'HMV-001 is ready for launch.' claims ROB.

'Krystal, will you drive? I'll cover us with the turret on top of it.'

'Alright Fox.'

'Everyone knows the plan?' verifies Fox.

'Just get in there and knock some good sense into those idiots!' says Falco.

Fox nods as the Great Fox descends towards the surface of the moon. The Landmasters and the 4X4 are all ready to be launched.

'Everybody, good luck out there.'

'Thanks Pep.'

The vehicles land on the surface as the Great Fox flies off. Fox is manning the turret on top of the HMV-001, armed with the same AT-HDMG on the Landmaster. The design is similar to a normal Humvee, only with extended armor plating and its color scheme is blue and white. The Starfox logo is painted on the sides in red.

Some time later, they enter SD ground. But SD is no more.

'Falco, I think someone knocked some incredible sense into them…' says Fox as the panorama around them confirms it: The once massive SD complex has been turned to ashes and rubble. Giant burn marks are all over; employers were no exception.

'This is horrible.' quotes Falco. 'Is there any building left standing?'

'Our scan shows only one building survived; the main building.' says Peppy.

'I just hope the survivors found refuge somewhere.' says Krystal.

'I hope so too Krystal…'

A mere minute later, they arrive at the only building left standing. It's a rotten looking, puke green building, a few storey's high. All windows are boarded up with wood and random junk. The team exits their vehicles and approach the door. It far from white as rust has practically engulfed it.

'Let me do the talking.' says Fox while holding up his paw.

'*knock* *knock* Carson? Open up.'

No reaction.

'*knock* *knock* Carson, it's me Fox. Open the door.'

Still no response.

'*sigh* ROB, scan the building. Thermal overlay on our wristpads.'

'Affirmative. Thermal overlay shows multiple unarmed heat signatures inside the building.'

Fox turns to the door again.

'*knock* *knock* Carson, open this door. We know you're in there.'

'*angers himself* Grrr. *bash* Carson, open this door now or I'll kick it in!' shouts Fox.

Locks are heard opening from behind the door as a second later, the door slowly opens, at long last. A small pair of frightful brown eyes peek around the gap as the sunlight borrows its way through the darkness inside the building. The eyes spring open as they see Fox. The door suddenly flies open and a small grey-black raccoon jumps at Fox, hugging his chest area tight.

'FOX!' yells Carson. 'Thank god you've come! Belissima! *notices the rest* Oh, yes and everyone else as well, of course. *slight shame*'

Carson lets them in. The building inside is as bad as it looked from the front. The dark simply hides the rubbish around. Only a few rays of sunlight find their way through the small grooves between the boards. The smell lingering around is like someone died, a week ago. The only advantage is that it is pretty cool in there.

'Sorry for the atmosphere.' apologizes Carson as he turns around to the disgusted Starfox team. 'But we've been living in fear for two days straight and well, cleaning this up is not a top priority right now.'

He looks at Fox. 'Aren't you gonna introduce me Fox?'

'Oh yeah, sure. Everyone, this is my friend Carson. He always gets my good discounts on SD products. He's the manager of this main installation. Carson, this is my team I told you about:

Falco, our cocky ace pilot.'

'Puh, at least I have a talent.' bites Falco.

'Our mechaninc Slippy.'

'Nice to meet you.'

'And, last best, our team telepath and my fiancée, Krystal!'

'Fiancée!?' shouts Carson happily shocked.

By hearing the word again, Fox realizes his sudden mistake. He looks speechless at Krystal who now knows that hiding it is no option any more. She reveals her ring to everyone.

'Holy shit Fox! You finally asked her?'

'That's why you two were so close and secretive.' claims Slippy.

'Argh! It was supposed to be surprise until this all flew over… Sorry Krystal.'

Krystal shrugs, don't minding the attention around her.

'Well, it certainly is Fox buddy. I was right, you are back to reality.' As Falco takes Fox for a walk and just won't shut up, Krystal and Slippy are proclaimed heroes by the employers hiding in the basement. Celebrations are brief however, as Carson is reminded of incoming danger:

*Radio*

_Zzsshch… We're coming back again. Just sit tight… zhshc…_

*Radio*

'Oh no, they're back…'

'Who's back?'

'The Slayers! They destroyed everything after the drone attack failed. Good for the targets, whoever they were…'

He swallows hard. 'Ohohohoooo, they probably want to know if Amrish's package arrived!'

'Amrish!?' shouts Fox. 'I… I don't understand.'

'Me neither. Something with plasma cloning or something…' says Carson panicked. 'But there's no time for explaining. When they find you here, we're all dead!'

'You're right Carson. We can't risk the life of the innocent. They are after us Krystal. If that drone attack was any indication. Carson, is there any secret way out of here?'

He nods; 'Yeah, an old silo nobody uses anymore. It's behind those boxes over there.' he claims as he points at a pile of boxes behind the two. 'Good luck…' he ends.

Outside, a tractor beam weapon picks up the HMV and throws it right through the barricaded windows. The sunlight breaks in as the employers run back into the basement. After rolling a few meters further, it stops on its left side. Smoke coming from under the hood, signals the cars demise.

'Great…' remarks Fox sarcastically. 'That was pretty expensive. Bah! Falco and Slippy, take care of the thugs outside with the Landmasters. Krystal and Carson, help me with those boxes.'

The boxes are quickly thrown away as Falco and Slippy fire their way through the approaching Slayers. With the boxes out of the way, an air vent has become visible. Fox blasts it and Krystal goes through first. Just as Fox wants to follow, Carson says: 'Fox, contact Hispanic 2 inside this moon. They'll know more about Slayer and SD's role in this all.'

'I thought Italians and Hispanics hated each other for whatever reason.' jokes Fox.

'Long time ago. Just contact them, they'll be happy to help.'

'Thanks Carson, good luck out here.'

'You too buddy…' ends Carson.

He closes the vent with another box, as the last of the employers hide in the basement. Carson however, goes up the stairs towards the top floors. With a firm kick, the lid at the end of the vent flies up in the air and lands somewhere else. Krystal climbs out and helps Fox out as well. The silo apparently fell on his side, as the only way out is right in front of them instead of above them. It's a ribbed tunnel, with bright light at the end indicating an exit. As they near the end, a shadowy figure falls from the ceiling. A slight reflection gives away that it is pointing a rifle at them, painted black for the occasion. The two stop.

'How's it going, Syxx?' asks the figure with a woman-like voice. She slowly takes aim through her iron sights. The red Slayer logo is painted close to it.

'K.. Ky..Kyla?' stumbles Fox.

'I prefer 2, if you don't mind Syxx.' she says as she pulls of her mask, showing her grey-black self. A modified metallic black MAWPAW is what she's holding in her hands.'

'What are you doing here Kyla?'

'2! And, I'm here to finish you Syxx.'

Unnecessary information about the 4.8X25 mm Hybrid round modification Spectre told her about, float around in her head. Not concentrated for just a split-second, she suddenly sees Fox's blaster pointed at her.

'You've gotten rusty Ky. And still using that piece of shit?' comments Fox. 'Even my contact had better.' he bites.

As the insult about the comparison between Slayer and Butcher is clear to 2, it only angers her. Both have their fingers on the trigger. An aiming assistant envelops from her helmet and places itself over her left eye. Fox simply trusts on good old self-precision.

Fox's ring is visible. Astonished, Kyla looks at Krystal, wearing a ring as well. Her precision turns vague and the assistant goes back again.

'Argh!' growls 2 as she drops the weapon. 'I can't kill a man who isn't himself. You're not Mister miserable Syxx, but married and happy ever after McCloud. *Shit*'

Fox returns his blaster back in his holster and signals Krystal that everything is fine. She nods and runs outside. 2 falls down on her knees in indecision. Fox kneels beside her and whispers: 'Thanks Kyla…' before running off as well.

He catches up with Krystal as the two exit the silo. The desert climate greets them as the flawless blue sky and Katina give a perfect background. A small, green dot in the form of a garbage truck is visible as smoke coming from an outpost of SD behind them slowly dies out. It was apparently attacked already. It quickly disappears as Fox doesn't mind it.

*Transmission*

_Fox, Falco and Slippy made it back alive. How about you two?_

_We're on our way as we speak. Ready the Great Fox to pick us up. _

*Transmission*

As Fox and Krystal are nearly out of sight, 2 steps out of the silo as well. She activates her com.

*Transmission*

_Plan B, sir_

_B!? *sigh* Fine, hurry up _*static*

*Transmission*

She reaches for one of her pockets and grabs a detonator with her right paw while holding her rifle in her left hand. Unnoticed to 2, the logo lights up on the weapon, unknowingly indicating a certain death.

'I'am sorry Syxx. I personally, can't kill you spot on while you're not yourself, but…'

She places her finger on the red button on the yellow-grey detonator. 'He can.' She presses the button.

What did 2 (Kyla) detonate? What will Starfox encounter on their way to stop the Slayers? Who is Hispanic 2? Find it out in the next chapters, soon to be uploaded.


	8. When Honeymoons collide!

This chapter introduces some OC's that are not mine. For credits, I would like to thank Fanfiction member Troygroomes for offering me to use his characters. Just the missing link I needed. Enjoy!

**Chapter 7: When Honeymoons collide! **

With Katina in the background and no visible obstacles in their way, Fox and Krystal run towards the Great Fox, hovering in mid-air somewhat far away.

*Hopefully Carson survives this…* hopes Fox.

Suddenly, large crack noises are heard above them. When the two look up, it's already too late; the flagship don't just wouldn't fall apart, crashes into the ground of the moon in front of Fox and Krystal. In slow-motion, Fox sees it easily penetrate the desert surface. A glass cupola reveals Mykll (1), lifeless, strapped to a chair. His eyes are missing and the number 1 is engraved in his face, presenting itself as a souring open wound all over. Blood doesn't drip anymore showing that he's already dead. The entire moon slowly splits in half as the two try to find any support as space sucks them in.

'Krystal! Hold oooooon!' yells Fox as he's sucked in first.

'Noo! Fox, aaaaah!' screams Krystal as she joins him in free fall. Fox grabs her arms and holds on tight. As he sees the enormous flagship slowly crumbling its way through the moon, he sees what Carson meant: a desert world within the moon. As he breath in, he points at it to clarify it to Krystal. Together, they 'swim' towards the inside while evading rocks, sand plumes and rubble from the flagship. Luckily, just in time as Fox barely grabs the entrance. He pulls himself and Krystal up and is happy to breathe again. With a quick dash, they run into the desert as the flagship's hull blocks the opening as the moon is finally too strong to penetrate further.

'*Deep sigh* Pfieuw! *breath* That was *sigh* exciting, nuff said.' marks Fox sarcastically.

Krystal regains her breath faster: 'That's one way to put it yeah… where are we?'

'The inside of the moon!' he says overly optimistic. 'With the same climate as, *less optimistic* on the moon *disappointed* itself…'

'In other words, the best place in the universe?' states Krystal cynical.

'Yep. Yes indeed.'

Krystal sits down in the sand. 'Why are we here?'

'1, to not die in the endless and oxygen less space and 2, meeting Hispanic 2 here.'

'For the info on Slayer right?'

'Exactly.'

He sighs deep.

'But not now. Let's call it a day and find some place to stay.'

She rises. 'Good idea. I'll checkout over there.' she says as she points to a far away sand dune.

'Alright, I'll go to the left.'

They split up and walk calmly through the sand. A few minutes later;

*Transmission*

_Krystal, you got reception?_

_For anything outside this moon, no._

_So, you found a signal over here? Hispanic 2?_

_Maybe. Higher ground will give better conformation._

*Transmission*

Slowly but surely, she climbs the dune. Exhausted, she finally reaches the top. She still can't receive any better signal. She gets her left foot out of her boot and a lot of sand falls out as she holds it upside down.

The scene is also visible for a hidden figure looking through a scope. He cocks his sniper rifle and puts the tip of the impact indicator over her right foot. As soon as Krystal tries to lose the sand from her right boot, (exposing her foot) the figure pulls the trigger.

Immediately, the bullet travels towards her foot and easily takes care of her Achilles' heel. Blood splatter and bone breaking combined with a short screech of pain downs Krystal. The figure opens his com.

'Sir, target down. Advise.'

'Get back here. 2 just came back. Mission accomplished, Slayer…'

'Yes sir.'

Meanwhile, Krystal is in a state of shock. She can't speak and can barely breathe or move. With her last powers, she presses the SOS button on her wristpad.

*SOS from Krystal*

'What!? Krystal!' yells Fox.

*Fuck, fuck, fuuuuuck!*

He runs towards her position faster than he could ever have imagined. He storms up the hill and sees her squirm. He brakes and kneels beside her.

'Krystal! What happened?'

She points at her foot. The heel is completely shot off and bleeds heavy. Fox takes off his scarf and uses it as a makeshift bandage.

'It's gonna be okay. It's gonna be okay.' assures Fox as he helps a crying Krystal up. He lifts her left arm and lets it rest on top of his shoulders. They head into the unknown desert landscape in search for refuge. A half hour later, Fox sees an oasis with a house in the shadows. The area is infested with trees.

Fox blasts the door open and places Krystal on a couch. He lifts her foot up and puts a pillow under it. Fox quickly finds a small fridge and starts looking in it.

Krystal looks around the room. It's a small living room with large wooden closet and no decoration. A radio rests on top of the closet. One door is visible and leads to an unknown room or hallway.

Fox lifts his head from the fridge and closes the door. He holds two cans of vodka in his hands. He gives Krystal one and collapses on the couch.

'Sorry, there was nothing else.' apologizes Fox.

She shrugs and leans back. At the same moment, they open their cans. *Sssssh* is heard simultaneously.

'Cheers.' says Krystal.

'To our failed honeymoon.' says Fox sarcastically.

They clink their cans and drink from it. After a few more and some hours later, the alcohol starts taking its effect. Krystal doesn't feel the pain anymore and Fox lost some dear perception.

A loud noise sharpens their senses.

'What was that?'

From behind the one closed door, come voices. Two, a man and a woman. The door opens as Fox moves Krystal towards the kitchen.

'I already told that I was sorry for… hey, isn't that your pillow with blood on it?' says the man.

'Yeah, and is that your entire supply of empty vodka?' she sarcastically asks.

'Yes! Yes it is. Okay funny guy, where are you?'

A sudden moan of pain from Krystal alerts the unknown figures. The male one quickly fires on the wall close to the kitchen.

'Very precise, genius.'

'Yes, I know. You're better…pfff'

'Identify yourselves!' yells Fox.

'Hispanic 2!' is yelled back.

'S..Starfox…' says Fox. He rises and his look conforms a friendly.

'Troy? You're Hispanic 2!?'

'Fox you son of a bitch! Long time no see!'

After a manly hug, Troy notices the ring around Fox's finger.

'No way… Fox, you finally asked her? At last, you did it man!'

'Madison?' asks Krystal in the blind.

'Krystal!'

The two hug as well while Troy congratulates Fox.

'How's life? *notices the ring* Did he…'

'Pretty good, and *whispers* yes, he did.'

'Oh my, what happened to your foot…' blabla.

After the four finally the talked about the usual, they sit down.

'Hey Troy, what brings you here?' he says as he looks upon the blue/orange striped fox.

'Our second honeymoon. I messed up the first one.'

'Really?' Fox lifts an eyebrow. 'How?'

'*sigh and comes closer* You know, Madison is better than my when it is about navigation and making maps etc. My talent is still good, but has gotten very rusty when compared to hers. I want to correct my flaws, so I made a map for an adventurous honeymoon. Result: tragedy. *sigh* I just want to be on the same line with her, you know?'

'Dude, you already are.' assures Fox as he pads on Troy's right shoulder. 'Just accept it. Tell her your feelings about it. She'll understand your problem.'

'I tried but…'

'Hey, just tell her what you told me. It will be fine.'

'If the gents are finished…' says Madison.

'Oh yeah, we're done.' claims Troy.

'Why are you two here?'

'Information about Slayer. We need their exact location so we can take them out.'

'Hhm, Slayer you say?'

Krystal nods. Madison grabs one of her maps.

'Oh yes.' she marks. 'They are stationed at the Zoness Orbital Ring. A giant complex around Zoness to maintain its status as 'Tourist planet'. Filled with giant malls, pools, golf courses, you name it. How, where and why? No clue.'

'They also have a new leader.' continues Troy. 'Some nutjob by the name of Tim, took easy care of the old leader.'

Fox's memory returns to the moment when the flagship cracked its way through the moon. He remembers Mykll dead in the cupola of the ship. *Was he the leader?*

'It's only three real ones. The rest, is simply hired scum.' ends Troy.

'How about the takeover of SD?' asks Krystal.

'Ah yes, a very strategic one.' comments Troy and leaves the word to Madison.

'Some kind of former captain of the Cornerian Army works together with Slayer for unknown reasons. His greatest 'adore' is located within Space Dynamics. Something with plasma and cloning.

'Oh my, Carson…' The news shocks Krystal as another pain travels through her body.

'Oh yeah, I have something for the pain.' says Madison.

Madison comes back with a small jar containing a smelly, blue goo. She spreads it out inside Krystal's boot.

'Works very well.' claims Madison. Troy nods.

'Thanks for everything you guys.' says Fox.

'We really appreciate what you did for us.' thanks Krystal.

'Of no trouble at all. You two go and live your lives.' says Madison.

'A gravity lift stands behind the house. It will get you back onto the surface.' claims Troy.

Two steps on the lift and the lift rises immediately. Troy goes back inside with Madison, saying that he has got to talk about something.

*Transmission*

_Fox! Krystal! You're all okay!_

_I was really worried for a moment._

_No need for that Slip. We're coming up._

*Transmission*

With the location of Slayer, the Starfox team is gonna head out towards Zoness. But what's going on with the Slayers? What's is the leader Tim planning?


	9. With Honour

**Chapter 8: With Honour**

Two pair of Brown boost place themselves into the desert sand as the wearers watch how SD main building collapses under the destruction of the fire.

'Sergeant?' asks the left one.

'Yes Captain?'

'They have taken him, didn't they…?'

'Yes sir, yes they did.'

'*deep sigh* I knew I shouldn't have trusted those goons, but for my planet, I had no choice.'

'I understand Captain. Everyone would understand it.'

The captain looks up at the sky and turns around.

'He's coming.' He looks at the sergeant. 'If you want to leave, I understand.'

'Never sir! I won't leave your side.'

'I see. Then we will meet fate together.'

A black, hovering muscle car appears, playing Disturbed's Prayer way to loud. A small, hooded fox steps out of the vehicle. He bows his head, he grabs his revolver, unloads it with the exception of two bullets.

'Captain, Slayer's leader sends his thanks. Your duty for Slayer is done.'

'Who might that be?'

'He stands right in front of you.' he says while his head is still bowed. 'I'am in fact the only one left.' he says as he tries to cover the six golden rings hanging on his belt. He turns his head to the sergeant.

'You sure you don't want to leave?'

'I stay at the Captain's side corporal, something you would do as well.'

'I know that…' he says as he cocks one barrel. Just as the sergeant salutes, the man pulls the trigger and a bullet flies into the brains of the sergeant. As he falls down, the captain turns around and kneels in the sand. He can hear the revolver cock again…

'No lose ends Captain.'

'I know the drill.'

He closes his eyes.

'Do it quick, corporal.'

The same barrel is placed at the back of his neck. Smoke and residue from the previous shot burn a little.

'Yes sir.' says the figure.

After a deep breath, the captain says: 'With honour, *long pause* Spectre.'

'With honour, Captain Amrish.'

A single shot is fired down the hound's spine as he falls onto the ground lifeless. A clean kill, as his green uniform is clean of bloodstains. Spectre remains and stares at the dead captain for a brief moment of grief, then enters his vehicle. He changes the number to another one and zooms away.

Close to Amrish's right paw, lays a small, light green diary. It's flipped open on the page of today:

*Diary*

_Note 39:_

_A few months have passed since I was dishonourably discharged from the Cornerian Army for neglecting military secrecy protocols by studying Andross, his lifeworks and a new cloning technology. I wanted him to make more devices for cleaning oceans. Just as I laid the last hand on his behavioral stats, the goons from Slayer betrayed me and made me watch as my planet Zoness's only hope was stolen from me. I for filled a task I never took… He's coming soon. This is my very last entry._

_-Amrish _


	10. Pantheon

Poor Amrish. Andross is taken away from him by the Slayers. What is their plan? Is Carson still alive? Reading this helps...  


**Chapter 9: Pantheon**

The happening in the desert is already five hours old as Fox and Krystal land on the far and opposite side of the SD complex. As the two exit their Arwings, they see two already landed red-white colored Phantom-wings and a small group of black dots in the distance. Again, a garbage truck is visible for just a blink of an eye.

'Phantom-wings?' comments Krystal slightly emotional.

'You know those things?'

'Yeah, *lays her hand on her heart* Phantom had the same one…'

'My contact!? Ay, sorry Krystal.'

'It's okay Fox. Let's check them out.'

Just as they nearly reach the landed ships, a yell is heard from the direction of the now growing dots.

'HEY! Instead of staring, give us a hand!'

Fox grabs his Hi-Def again and looks at the dots approaching them: 'It's Troy and Madison.' says Fox shocked. 'And they are carrying Carson!'

He throws the device away and starts running. Krystal can barely keep up. Troy and Madison lay the heavily wounded Carson on the ground, face to the sky. Fox brakes just in time and kneels beside his downed pal.

'How is he…?' asks Fox completely out of breath.

'He's pretty critical.' responds Troy.

Critical seems an understatement as Carson himself looks like No man's land. The color of his wounds, open soars and burn marks emphasize it only.

'We counted at least six lasers impacts, mainly to the belly area. His arms are broken, his back on two separate places and his right index finger is stuck. His left foot is burned off and he has a heavy concussion. He talks pure gibberish and puked blood, a lot. *shows his uniform* For the rest, *tries to remain positive* well, he's alive…' diagnoses Troy.

Krystal finally catches up but is horrified to see Carson like this. She quickly turns around holding her paw in front of her eyes, trying not to picture Carson like this.

Madison continues: 'We found him in the director's office. He planted an AT-HDMG at the window and barricaded the door. He started firing on Slayer mercenaries. He seemed in trance when Troy bashed through the door. Screaming out pure adrenaline, he kept pulling the trigger, even though it was empty for a few moments.

'…Carson, you hero…' cries Fox in joy and agony combined. He stands up while Krystal turns her face a little to Madison, standing a bit right of Carson's feet.

'How about *swallow* the others?'

'Oh, Carson saved them. His action bought every employer enough time to escape. *Looks at Carson* Fox is right, he's a hero.

Fox contacts the Great Fox.

'Peppy, *sigh* *snirf* send Falco and Slippy over. Troy and Madison are here and *breathe out* Carson is down…'

'Copy that Fox. ROB, ready the medical bay.'

'Certainly.'

After a brief silence, Troy suddenly asks, out of the blue and not fitting in the moment at all: 'You still fly in those Arwings?'

'Uh- yea… so?' comments Fox.

'A little old nah? I'm flying…'

*Laser fire*

*Phantom-wings explode*

Troy is frozen in his words. 'Nothing.' finishes Fox.

'Four ships approaching your position.' informs ROB.

'Ships!?'

Four ships indeed appear out of a stereotype star glint in the skies far away.

'Bow before the Great Leon!'

'And the glorious Panther. Rrraw…'

'Starwolf!?' shouts Fox annoyed. 'Great, just what we need right now! Son of a FUCK!'

'Language Fox…' comments Krystal.

Fox is too pissed off to react rational, so he doesn't react and kicks in the sand.

The Wolfen's stop before them in midair. Only two Wolfen's this time. The other is a green Cornerian fighter and the other one is a Phantom-wing with pink instead of red.

'No. Starwolf is no more. We are Pantheon. A lot better than Starwolf ever was.' claims Panther.

'Yeah, right…' interrupts Krystal.

'K.. Krystal? But I.. I thought…'

'Unlike you, Fox came to find me.' she says as she strokes Fox on the right shoulder and places her head on it as well. This relaxes Fox and he gets more confident every microsecond.

'Who is that Panther baby?' asks a girl from the Phantom-wing.

'Baby!?' angers Krystal.

'Um, Tiffany, not a good moment…'

'Tiffany!' Krystal makes a fist and is furious.

'Everyone was right.' she suddenly states with her eyes closed. You are nothing then a sick, pathetic ladies men searching for scores to stroke *opens her eyes and points at him* your adolescent ego. Oh yeah, no second change big boy, *shows the ring* Fox asked me.'

While Panther is speechless, Fox smirks. 'Buzz off, Panther…'

Krystal continues: 'And you, Tiffany… Remember a certain Phantom? Hmm?'

'Was that you on Kew?'

'Yes, and was that you who 'died' in front of his eyes!?'

'How did you…'

'I sensed it, when I was in his ship. The pain inside him was indescribable. Let alone the feeling of guilt…'

'Well, uh… He deserved it…' defended Tiffany. 'He was an ass. Never gave me what I wanted...'

'Deserved it. Deserved it.' Those two very simple words. Apart from each other, harmless. But together, they form the last straw. Something snapped inside her. As if a beast broke out of his long time chains, she baffles out her entire arsenal of inner anger and curse words. Her voice is deep and echoes on. A few hard words spoken later, she is done. 'You don't deserve him.' finishes Krystal as she collapses. Fox helps her up. She has a light headache but is okay for the rest.

'Wow..' remarks Leon.

'…' Panther is even more astonished than before. The red rose he holds, slowly bends over.

'I'm sick of this bitch fight!' is suddenly heard for the Cornerian fighter. A split-second later, a high speeding bullet travels through the gap between Fox and Krystal and ends the unknown pilot's life. Motionless, the ship falls to the ground.

*Sniper cocks*

Krystal turns around to see smoke leaving the long barrel of Madison's M37 sniper rifle as Troy's mouth falls open.

'That…. was… awesome Madison!' yells Troy. *Very fierce, geh, the exact reason I married her…* Madison shrugs and puts her sniper rifle back.

Leon is second to snap out of astonishment and readies his wide lock.

'Eat this!' A firm pair of laser blasts to the G-Diffusers quickly end his attempt.

'Why always meeeee…' yells Leon as he falls to the ground as well. The Sky Claw and the Bullfrog proudly parade around the remaining 'Pantheon' members.

'So, a pimp and his bitch eh? Long time no see Caruso. Who's quiet now?' bites Falco.

'Slippy and Falco, you two take care of our friends below. Krystal and I have some unfinished business.' commands Fox.

'Leaving it to you Fox.'

The two switch places and now it's the Arwing and Cloud Runner versus the Phantom-wing and the Black Rose.

As Fox opens fire, the dogfight begins. However, the tide is tilted in favor of Starfox. Panther isn't clearly thinking and misses Fox. As his Zapper recharges, U-Turn surprises him. A salvo takes care of his Wolfen.

'Argh!'

'Go down, ladies men.' ads Fox, injury to insult. 'Krystal, how's your end?'

'She's annoying, but no threat whatsoever.' reports Krystal as the Phantom-wing can't escape Krystal's targeting axis.

'That is because you never give me a chance.' nags Tiffany.

'You think you deserve any? After all you said!? This is what you deserve pathetic bitch!' shouts Krystal as she blows of Tiffany's left wing.

Fox laughs: 'I guess I'll leave it all up to you.' He descends and sees Falco and Slippy fly off with Carson, Madison and Troy are with them. He touches down near Leon's crashed Rainbow Delta. The moment he exits his Arwing, the smoking Phantom-wing flies over with a furious Krystal behind it, firing at least 10000 lasers. Leon is trying to squirm out of his ship but gets stuck halfway through. A pair of cuffs are presented to him as Fox laughs over his Leon's tragedy.

'Okay, I give up.' states Tiffany suddenly.

The Cloud Runner stops and the badly damaged Phantom-wing turns around.

'Really? I was just warming up.'

'Sure you were.' nags Tiffany. 'Panther, we're getting out of here!'

'Yes, uhm, certainly my love…' doubts Panther. 'Pantheon, move out!'

The two damaged ships fly off as also the Cloud Runner lands closely to Leon's ship. The Sky Claw and Bullfrog follow soon after. The sight of a helpless and cuffed Leon with a proud Fox beside him, like a hunter and his prize, makes Krystal and Slippy laugh. Falco sees it as well.

'Erhm…' he haggels. 'Uhm, humhumhum… *couch*…. BwahahahahahhahahHAHA!' lols Falco. As tears burst out of his eyes, he rolls on the ground as the laughter is hearable even inside the Great Fox. After around five minutes of glorious laughter, Falco can suppress it. He dries his tears as the team walks back to their Arwings.

'Wait!' cries Leon. 'Can I join you guys?'

Falco's laughter returns: 'Of course *lolz* You're fucking hilarious Leon. I'am starting to like you.'

'I'm serious. Please, Panther already left me. And so did Wolf…'

'Oh yeah.' notices Fox as her turns to Leon. 'Where's Wolf?'

Falco turns more serious: 'Fox, you sure you…'

'Shhht!'

'Fine, fine. Jackass.' growls Falco.

'Tell us Leon.'

'Okay, after Wolf gained popularity, he kicked on your misery. His mission of obliterating your live was complete. Until you left Slayer, in search of her. That you were back on the radar, angered Wolf. So much, he eventually became crazy. He set us up and left. Please, flying is everything to me. I will join the good guys… you know, bring peace to Lylat, things like that. Please!' pleads Leon.

Fox looks doubtful. He sends Falco and Slippy away. He remains quiet as he and Krystal look down upon Leon.

'Well, your decision?' asks Leon.

Fox's neutral face turns to a sneaky smile; 'Ey, I don't know you that well. But Krystal here… Let's just hope you made a damn good impression.'

Fox leans against a wing of the Rainbow Delta as he gives the word to Krystal. She stands in front of Leon's face with the paws in her side. She looks at him like she's analyzing him.

'Hhm, Leon Polawski. An egomaniac filled with narcism, a slight flavor of torture and a bit of compassionless.'

'Sounds like a dish I would never take.' comments Fox.

'But, under his fake behavior, lays surprisingly enough a heart of gold and a strong will. Somewhere, deep down… If it were for me, than I would say you can join, although I'm not a big fan of it…'

Leon looks hopefully ast Fox. 'It's her decision.'

'So, I'm now…'

'Yes, you are. Congrats Leon and the usual blah blah. Peppy, pick him up.

'Already busy.'

The red tractor beams vaporizes the Rainbow Delta and sucks it in, with Leon and all. Fox and Krystal get back in their Arwings and join the Great Fox as they fly away from the moon.

'On to Zoness.' commands Fox.

'Changing course to 165. Target: Zoness Orbital Ring.' reports ROB.

* * *

*Transmission*

_Wow, those Rogue Aparoids are a handful. _

_Yeah, luckily these weapons are great. That upgrade we got from Phantom Ltd. worked. 321 Industries for the win! Yeaaah!_

_*_gun fire_*_

_*_click_*_

_What!? A jam? I barely used this weapon._

_*_crashes*

_What are those sounds?_

_You take a look. I'm trying to figure this shit out. Why won't you fucking work!?_

*Transmission*

The soldier looks up from his cover. He sees a dark wasteland comparable to the Battle of the Somme in World War I. Bodies of fallen soldiers and remnants of Aparoids are dispersed around the area. Quicksand pools and a lot of mud is everywhere. But something isn't right.

Cornerian Phantom-wings are scattered around the battlefield and more fall from the sky. The radio is full of panic and SOS. The Aparoids are largely wiped out, so who shoots down the fighters?

'What's going on…..'

With a new member and Pantheon taken care of, the Starfox team sets off to Zoness. But as the NCA is falling apart in every possible way, what will be left to save? Does 321 sounds familiar?


	11. Lylat into Oblivion

See one of the many examples of how the NCA falls apart and find out how... and who.  


**Chapter 10: Lylat into Oblivion**

The Starfox team stands as one on the brigde of the Great Fox. Even Leon feels comfortable.

'So eh… what now?' asks Leon.

'We have got intel on a madman leading a rogue organization against us. He's located in the Zoness Orbital Ring and we are going over there to stop him.'

'Heh, you're gonna kill him, right?' smirks Leon.

'Something like that. Starfox team, move o…'

Trumpets interrupt Fox's monologue as General Pepper appears on the screen. He seems furious.

'This is an outrage!' he yells.

'General?'

'Argh… sorry Fox, but the entire NCA plan is falling apart. A new company associated with Phantom Ltd., called 321 Industries, installed a new upgrade in all NCA Phantom-related weaponry. *sigh* For the past ten minutes alone, more than 300 reports of jamming, failing and literally falling apart in the middle of fights with the leftover Aparoids came in! Ships as well as small arms! Ugh! *deep breath* The latest distress call came from Bill in the Asteroid Belt. Same problems there…'

'Bill!?' shocks Fox. 'We must save him…'

'You must save us all, Starfox. The Lylat system is once more in peril. Because of the recent changes in the economy, Space Dynamics gone bankrupt and Phantom Ltd. suddenly rising, the stocks on weapons is the lowest yet. Companies are fighting and Phantom Ltd. denies every involvement with 321 and doesn't help in any way. Our entire economy is on the verge of collapse. Plans are even made to mob up the Cornerian Army completely to save some hard currency.

'What!? This can't be happening.' claims Falco.

*Poor General* thinks Krystal.

'*deep sigh* But first things first… Go back to the Asteroid Belt and save my commander. I'll try to clean up my and the army's reputation a little. Pepper out. *static*

'Great. The General brings bad news, again!' nags Falco.

Fox places his paws on the controls in front of him. 'I know Falco, but there's just one remedy: Shoot it! ROB, set course to the Asteroid Belt. Oh yeah, Leon, you're on reserve.'

'Affirmative.' says ROB.

As un-agile as the Dreadnought-class Great Fox is, he turns around and starts its engines.

'Hyperspeed protocols are clear.' says ROB.

'Let's go.' says Fox.

The engine exhausts glow white hot and soon protrude an immense fire sending the ship towards the Asteroid Belt.

Arriving at the belt, they see an intense fight going on between the NCA cruisers and fighters against the Aparoids, but also against themselves. Auto-Cannons malfunction and fire at random targets, including NCA fighters and other ships. As five elite-striped fighters emerge from a launching pad, the two on the right break down in mid-flight and burst into flames. Lasers are diverted in strange paths as the transmitters flicker, setting themselves on fire. As the NCA keeps trying, they just keep destroying each other.

The horrible sight is seen through the eyes of the Starfox team, floating in front of the Great Fox.

'Argh! Fox, I sense *pain* more than 100 distress signals. *pain* It hurts…'

'ROB, open Fleetwide communications, now!' commands Fox.

*Transmission*

_All NCA personnel, cease your distress calls. The Starfox team is here._

_Finally, our Commander has been looking for you. Now, everyone quit whining and fire on those blasted Aparoids!_

*Transmission*

Fox destroys an Aparoid while a cruiser below him self-destructs as evacuation capsules launch from it. As the mighty metal beast topples down into a fiery explosion; 'AH!' screams Krystal.

'I thought I told everyone to shut their distress calls!?' growls Fox.

'Uhm Fox?' interrupts Falco. 'They got a damn good reason…' he says as he points towards a black shadow.

'Giant battleship approaching.' says ROB.

'B..Battleship?' stumbles Slippy.

'Holy…' comments Peppy.

A grey-white, heavily armed/armored battleship surrounded by swarming but chanceless Cornerian fighters. One by one, they are shot down as the ship's hull passes by Fox's Arwing. He notices: * Oblivion. Property of Phantom Ltd.*

'Phantom Ltd!? *angers himself* ROB, open channel 3 for Oblivion. Scan for Aparoid involvement'

'Radio contact is established and no Aparoid infection detected.'

The main screen of his Arwing lights up and shows a disoriented dog calling and pointing in all directions as the blue enlightened room around him slowly falls apart. He is wearing a red, heavy looking headset.

'This is the Starfox team. What's going on over there?'

'*explosion* Oh, urm *cough* We're stuck here… *looks away* Keep firin'! *looks back* The ship's AI *piece of ceiling collapses* has gone nuts after a certain upgrade. *breath* It's delusional, trying to rule Lylat. 'Only I have the brains to rule Lylat.' quotes the dog. 'We need serious help. *soldier behind him is shot* Shit! *looks away* Medic! *medic shot* Argh! Fuck! *looks away* Keep firin' for god's sake! Holy… *piece of mechinary fall on top of him* *static*'

'Contact lost.'

'Reestablish it then ROB!'

The signal is back but: 'Hssssicieieie…' cries through all communication lines until Fox kicks the screen, shutting down the contact.

'Au! That hurt.' comments Slippy.

'That was bad for my headache.' says Krystal.

'Not as much as it was for ROB Krystal. Trust me.' claims Peppy.

And indeed, ROB is laying on the floor as his whole body spasm's out of control as little sparks burst out of his ears.

'Argh. We can't continue without his analyzes. Slippy, go back and help fix ROB. *looks worried* Leon, your turn.'

'Heh heh, good choice Foxie.'

'Everyone, attack that battleship!'

The Bullfrog switches with the Rainbow Delta as the four attack the ship, which is impervious to even Hyper laser nor Leon's wide lock.

'Ey, there's no fun if I can't get that thing to surrender!' says Leon annoyed.

'For the first time I actually couldn't agree more lizard boy.' claims Falco. 'This is a tough one!'

*Surrender to me! Join me, Starfox!*

'Never you stupid machine!' yells Krystal.

A few minutes later, ROB is back online.

'Hey everyone, ROB is back!' says Slippy.

'Alright! ROB, analyze this thing. Any weak points?'

*Processing*

'No weak points detected. Oblivion is designed without a single flaw.'

'Bullshit!' shouts Falco. 'Everything has!'

'No, it hasn't.' confirms Krystal. 'Neither I can detect any weak spots…'

At that moment, the ship transforms somewhat. It extends its armor plating and black, shiny and thicker plates cover the entire hull. Laser fire simply bounces back. Also, all cannons evolve in the double or even triple of their original self. For everyone destroyed, two bigger return.

'There's no end to this!' says Falco hopeless.

'Fox, it has a lock on me!'

'Krystal, no!'

'Bill to the rescue!' is suddenly heard and distracts the cannon locked onto Krystal. As she happily breaths out, she sees Bill original green Cornerian fighter spinning out of control.

'Out of the way everybody! Yaahaaaa!' screams Bill.

'Bill, what are you doing you idiot!?'

'Saving your sorry asses! I owed you one Fox. Here's it back!' he says as he increases speed and heads towards the Oblivion.

'No Bill! You can't die, you must not…'

'Déjà vu…' jokes Falco awkwardly.

'Everyone back off! *sigh* This is my moment.' claims Bill.

When he's finished, the front tip of his ship slowly borrows its way into the top deck of the Oblivion as Bill says his last words: 'Tell Fay, my love, *pain* that I love her. *swallows hard* I never got the chance to say it myself. Tell Lylat, what Bill Grey did! AAAAAH!' he screams as he boosts his way further into the Oblivion as his ship slowly degrades into molten mush.

'Bill…' cries Fox soft.

The ship stops and turns into a giant fireball. The intense blaze flows through the inner structure as the external armor of the battleship are launched in every direction.

'Get out of here!' screams Falco as he is followed by the rest and a traumatized Fox. The Oblivion's color slowly turns to fiery orange as flames burst out of the ship. The ship falls apart as everyone flees the scene. An enormous explosion follows as the flames engulf the Atomic Power Core of the ship. Dust, pieces of wreckage fill the environment and echoes fill the radio. The Arwing fly aimlessly through the belt with a crying Fox up front.

'Fox, buddy, are you…'

'Falco. Don't.' says Krystal.

'It's okay… okay…' sniffs Fox.

*Why Bill? Why always the ones that I care for? Why me?*

Misery and self-compassion take over his thoughts and mind. He's blind for every danger lurking in front of him. The silence is interrupted by a vague, hollow laughter.

'Muh huh huh!'

Fox lifts his head up: 'Who the fuck is laughing!?' he shouts with every word turning angrier. He looks sad and furious at the cracked communications screen as Krystal, Falco, Slippy and Peppy look compassionate and didn't seem to hear any laughter. A second later, all four are pushed aside as the screen of a shadowy figure takes up the rest of the screen. Everyone else gets the same.

'I(!) was laughing, Starfox.' says a heavy and obviously edited voice. 'I'm the one who masterminded the entire thing. From the drone till the Oblivion. From the takeover of Slayer to 321 Industries. You know? As the numbers of the Slayer members. 3 is Pyro. 2 is, uh,was Kyla and 1 was Mykll. With the NCA disabled and your supplier down, the Lylat system has no other option then to bow before me and beg for my honest forgiveness. But, I've just started… I want to play a game. Muhuhuhu.'

'What are you talking about?' responds Fox while wiping his tears away.

'Remember when Krystal got her heel blown off? The bullet contained a special *dramatic pause* Huhuhu, POISON!'

Fox looks shocked at Krystal who is overblown by the news.

'Why was she so sensitive for distress calls, or why the sudden headache and anger problems hm?'

'B…But she seems just fine.' comments Slippy.

'Shut up you croaking pest! This is my fucking monologue!' yells the figure.

'Do exactly as I say, and you two will live happy ever after. Cause with a single push of the button *shows a detonator* and your love is gone within several indescribable painful seconds.'

Fox realizes he has no choice.

'Okay, I cooperate…'

'Move to the Zoness Orbital Ring and leave behind your NCA pals. The Aparoids will take care of them. Hehehe. You'll receive further instructions when you are there. I'll be watching you.' ends the figure.

The screen goes away as Fox resettles himself. 'Everyone, let's go.' he says with a concerned undertone for Krystal. The Grea Fox and the Arwings leave the Asteroid Belt towards Zoness.

'Har Har… So, you finally came back to me eh?'

'Yes, my emperor…'

'Har har *cough* *cough* Yes, yes I'm. I shall make you the greatest warrior in Lylat, so you can take down Fox McCloud.'

'For you, everything, Emperor Andross.' he says as he bows before the maniacal scientist. His eyepatch bungles a bit as his head looks down at the grey, concrete floor.

A burning, green goo is thrown over him as he screams in pain and gasps for air. He slowly melts away in the goo as Andross laughs. Suddenly, the goo rises and takes form in the presence of a large, overly muscular wolf-like creature now in the possession of a round, red mechanical eye.

'I'm gonna get you, Fox McCloud!' states Wolf as his eye glows in hellfire red.

Fox is in the grip of Slayer's leader, Wolf is back to take him down and Krystal has poison in her body, that can be triggered remotely and the NCA falls prey to even the easiest of Aparoids and to themselves . Can they come out of this nightmare?

Thanks for almost 800 views for all parts!


	12. Rule of 3, again

Arrived at Zoness, Fox's worries for Krystal overcome his grief about his friend Bill, who crashed into the Oblivion. What message will the mysterious figure deliver?

**Chapter**** 11: Rule of 3, again  
**

The Great Fox arrives at Zoness. Peppy is the only one on the bridge until Falco joins him.

'Hm? Oh, hey Falco.' He turns back at the sight of Zoness.

'It's horrible isn't?' asks Falco ambiguous.

'Hhm Hhm.' nods Peppy.

Meanwhile, Krystal holds her head with her paws as she sits on her bed in her room. *Poison Poison* It echoes through her mind. She can't remember anything from the moment that she heard it until she sits on her bed. It's black. Fox carried her into her room, apparently.

'I can't die, not for a long time. I mean, Fox and I… were gonna have… you know, right?' says Krystal to herself. She looks to the right. Her suit hangs on a small hook on the wall. The brown and beige parts make Krystal even more emotional.

'I just can't die. So many memories, happenings. Fox made up with me and even asked me… I have too much to live for.'

*knock* *knock* is softly heard. 'Krystal, are you in here?'

'Yes Fox, I'am here. Come in.'

Fox opens the door and sees Krystal sitting on her bed wearing nothing more than a plain white-striped pink shirt and briefs with the same color scheme.

'I thought you hated pink?' asks Fox, trying to enlighten Krystal's and his own troubled mind.

She vaguely smiles as Fox sits down beside her on the bed. He grabs a syringe, he placed on a table when he brought her in.

'I know you hate sharp needles, but for your sake, I.. I need to know if that whole 'poison' thing is right.'

'If that assures you Fox…' she says as she stretches out her right arm towards Fox. He softly holds her paw and with a firm jab, puts the needle in her upper arm. She squeezes Fox's hand as the pain is harsh but luckily short lived. The needle exits her arm and Fox covers it with a small bandage.

The intercom suddenly beeps up: 'Fox, we have a message from our mysterious friend.' says Peppy. 'Playing it now…'

*Message*

_Wise decision Starfox. Alrighty then. Before you, you'll see the Zoness Orbital Ring in all its metal glory. For this game, only Krystal will participate. She's the only one who may enter the Ring. Otherwise, death. Second, she needs to have a good time._

Fox lifts his eyebrow. *Huh?*

_She can go swimming, shopping etc. But know that the game continues. Survive three waves of my best Slayer's and Krystal goes free. Be alert, they come unnoticed. Behave normally, don't attract security. Hey, a rhyme. I'm getting good at this 'bad guy' shit. Ahum, death follows after. Also, no contact with any other member of Starfox. That's all, just the Rule of 3. Let the games begin!_

*Message*

'Well Krystal, you've heard the man.' finishes Peppy as he closes the com.

'I'll uh.. see you later, I guess.' Krystal scratches the back of her head but Fox pulls her towards him and kisses her. He does so for a couple of seconds and then says: 'Krystal, I love you. With my heart and soul.' He smiles as if spring shows its first treads. 'I'll be on the bridge when you need me.' assures Fox with a sweet and lower voice as he lays his paw on her heart: 'But also right there.'

He stands up and exits the room as Krystal watches him go, totally flabbergasted.

*He… he kissed me. He kissed me(!)* She couldn't believe it. After so many times of her kissing him, he finally took the liberty of taking the opportunity. *He certainly grew a lot stronger, but under unfair conditions.* she thinks as she looks at the far away asteroids.

She grabs her suit of the hook and puts it on. As she opens the door while putting a sleeve right, she's startled by a speechless Leon already standing in knocking ready position. His fist is now simply floating.

'Aah! Oh, it's you Leon.'

'Uh… yeah.. um.. I just came by to uh… *face becomes red* thank you for, well, *swallows* letting me join the team. And uh, good luck.'

Krystal is gladly surprised by the suddenly very nice Leon.

'Well, no thanks Leon.' she softly says as she walks by the frozen Leon. He breaths out and slaps himself. 'What's wrong with me!? Wake up, you're the Great Leon.'

It gives her somehow confidence, that even the Great Leon supports her. She walks over to the top deck, right behind the engine exhausts, where Fox stands beside her Cloud Runner. He helps her get in and waves goodbye as Krystal flies off to the ring. She closes every communication line with Starfox. She holds her paw on the same spot as Fox placed his. She then grabs her staff and the machete that ROB found in her wing. A label is attached to it.

*Label*

_I think its owner may want it back._

_Good luck my queen,_

_-Fox_

*Label*

'I think so too, Fox.'

As she sets course to one of the numerous landing pads, she takes a last look at the Great Fox before it goes away as she is too far away. She lands on 3F on Pad 27, a blue-green pad surrounded by white. All other floors have other colors. 4F apparently has red-green. She steps out and her ship is taken towards the garage with a mechanical grip. She is greeted by a female ROB-like robot.

'Welcome to the Zoness Orbital Ring, the biggest vacation ring of the universe.' says the robot in a girly toned robotic voice. 'Your name please?'

'Uhm.. Krystal…?' she awkwardly answers.

*Processing*

'Ah yes, Krystal McCloud. Yes, you have the platinum stay at the Ring for just a full day. *Hands over a card* This is your Platinum Pass, giving you free access to any activity in the Ring. Have a pleasant stay.'

The robot walks away as Krystal enters the ring, slightly confused.

*McCloud? Does everybody in Lylat know that Fox asked me? And why McCloud? Why can't I keep my own? I mean, the name…'

Before she finished her sentence, the door before her opens with an elevator 'ding' and reveals a massive shopping complex. Propeller-driven screens fly all over. One stops in front of Krystal's speechless face.

'Welcome to the ZOR Shopping Complex on 3F. We have everything you miss in your live. Enjoy your stay.'

The screen goes away and Krystal steps amazed on the escalator downwards to the main floor. Golden chandeliers enlighten the enormous hallways were people walk and even certain taxi services thrive. Large 4D-plasma TV-screens hang everywhere and advertise stuff nobody really needs.

*If I wasn't in hell right now, I would be in heaven.*

Still amazed, she walks around the ring, completely forgetting her rueful situation about Slayer and her poison. The ceiling is transparent and shows the numerous stars shining and also Sector Z in its orange-red glory.

As she continues her walk, she comes across a jewelry with a dark alley on the right side of it. She enters and is greeted by a heavenly white enlightened, somewhat cramped shop. Behind the same colored counter, stands a feline who smiles at her. She's wearing a pair of glasses and is yellowish-orange with two white running from the top of her head over to her sides.

'Welcome.' she greets. 'Can I help you?'

'Well, my boyfriend asked me some time ago and gave me this beautiful ring. *shows her ring* I have two questions. One is a little odd, the other is more appropriate.' says Krystal.

'Okay, what's your first question lucky girl?' complements the feline.

'Well, it doesn't really matter, but… geh…' she is too ashamed to ask.

'Yes?'

'Is… is it real?' *Sorry Fox… I can hear your heart break somewhere.*

'Can I have it for a moment?' says the feline as she stretches her arm out with an open paw.

'Sure..' Krystal gives it to her. She places it under a microscope. A second later, Krystal gets it back. 'Yep, it real. My god! That is the purest sapphire I have ever seen in my entire career. 15 years of knowing purity. Thrown away, right in the garbage can. You… you're so lucky. Well, what was the second question?'

'Do you have anything for my lucky man?' asks Krystal secretly revealed.

'Ah, of course.' She reaches for a relatively empty looking ring. She shows it to her.

'This looks like dumb, simple gold ring. But, do you see these two little diamonds over here?'

She nods. 'Those are Haunted Ruby's.'

'Haunted?'

'Yeah, it has been said that these diamonds are found in the deep tombs of Tottom, one of the outer planets of the Lylat system. The tale goes that those who don't deserve their shiny gratitude, will be haunted for all eternity. But, those who deserve it, shall receive eternal happiness at some point in live. Ruby is simple because of the red reflection it has when you look at different sides of it. The reason for this is unknown whoever.'

'Wow, it's beautiful… uh'

'Sara. And, do you think he'll like it?'

'Most certainly. It will fit with his red scarf.'

'Red scarf? Fox McCloud?'

'Yes, he is the one.'

Sara is astonished. 'Wow, the lonely hero of Lylat, finally asked the girl of his dreams. That I got to live to see the light of that day.'

'I'll buy it! How much?' states Krystal.

'Depends on your card. Can I see it?'

Krystal shows her card. 'Platinum!? Wow, got it from Fox as well?'

'Maybe…'

'Ah, nevermind. Simply slide the card through the machine and the ring is yours.'

Krystal slides it through the scanner. The small LCD screen shows: *ACCEPTED. PURCHASED.*

Sara gives the ring to Krystal, who puts it in her pocket.

'Thanks Sara.'

'Have a nice day. Oh, I gotta tell V this…' she hears as she exits the store.

She opens the door and sees a big store. The shop-windows show a lot of dresses but one catches her eye. She holds her card between her right index and middle finger, like a ninja ready to throw his ninja star. She has to wait for a hovering cap to zoom by. In the meantime, she sees the TV-screen above the store have some interference. Static slowly takes over more of the screen, almost showing a certain logo. Before she could clearly see that it is the Slayer logo, she is muffled by a paw and dragged into the dark alley.

Do the Slayers finally have Krystal? What's gonna happen to her? Will Fox be able to save her? Next chapter... BTW, THANKS FOR ALMOST 800 VIEWS ON BOTH PARTS!


	13. Message from above

Krystal, dragged into the alley by someone unknown...  


Thanks to GRIMLOCKX4. Why, read it at the end.

**Chapter 12: Message from above**

The mysterious figure is still dragging the helpless Krystal into the dark alley, away from the mall. Krystal tries to bite, claw and hit the figure, but soon stops as something of a gun barrel is pushed in her back. The light seems so far right now and Krystal's mind is full with worries. It all chances when the figure turns the frightened blue vixen around. The so called 'gun barrel', was nothing more than a simple finger gun and the paw has a reddish-brown color. The rest of the figure is covered in the shadows of the alley.

Krystal looks at the 'gun' and feels revealed, but at the same time like an idiot for actually believing that it was a real gun.

'Who are you?' asks Krystal as the figure puts the 'gun' away, very strange, even for a 'Slayer'.

The figure steps into the little light the mall transmits into the alley to reveal herself. She has a very cunning similarity to Fox, but is slightly taller and more mature. Somewhat in her mid 50's.

'My name is V.' she says soft. 'I'm here to help you Krystal.'

'How do you know my name?' she replies confused.

'Mothers know, let's just say that. Okay, you're poison isn't real!'

Krystal's eyes spring wide open: 'N..not r..real?'

'It's all part of this… so called game. There never was any poison, at all.' claims V. She looks over Krystal's left shoulder towards the mall, seeing people run away as Slayers come into the picture.

'I also know about those Slayers. They are here to kill a vixen in blue/brown catsuit.'

'So?'

'So, we chance cloths. You go after that leader while I take care of those Slayers ruining everyone's fun at the mall.'

'Really, you would do that for me?'

Krystal is still pretty upset about everything V told her. *Do I need to believe her? Everything she told was true… Who is she?*

Still, Krystal agrees and now she's is wearing a close resembles to Fox's outfit. His silver jacket, green pants but a blue scarf.

'For you two Krystal, everything. Alright, you take that idiot over there.' *points towards the other end of the alley.* 'I'll take care of the others. Find that leader… for your sake.' she finishes as he runs towards the Slayers at the end of the alley next to the jewelry. *And his* she thinks.

She greets one of the Slayer with a firm punch to the *inappropriate*. 'I'll be in touch!' she yells as she overthrows some more. Krystal turns around and indeed says a Slayer just standing there. On closer inspection, it is a large, grey dog goofing around on his position. The smell of cheap scotch fill her shadow filled nostrils.

*Is this his army of 'Best Slayers'? A drunk idiot? I'm offended…*

She launches herself from the alley and takes down the dog. Although as big as an apartment building, a hard chop to the liver with her knee crumbles him down.

Two other Slayers, simply unnoticed, see this and come to their friends rescue. She readies her staff as it clicks itself into its original form. Unknown to Krystal, something happens in her eyes. Like the buffering logo of Youtube, her blue eyes turn around once in black for a split-second. An hollow laughter, somewhere far beneath the pure soul of herself. An evil grin around her good will.

*You're Kursed!* she thinks. But it appears and disappears so fast, I doesn't even notice or feel it at all.

One Slayer charges at her, but using her staff, she uses his speed to catapult him over her. As his face crashes into the ground, the other Slayer has seen enough and runs away.

*Not so fast* she thinks as she throws a tracking bug on the Slayer's back.

'Thanks V.' she says.

*Wristpad beeps*

*Message*

_For the device for tracking that Slayer, come to my room. It's close by._

_-V_

*Message*

Her GPS activates and leads her towards a old looking, yellow building. *An old part of the Ring maybe?* The iron staircase is rusty and somewhat crackly, but holds Krystal. *Pfieuw, luckily I eat pretty light* The stairs end with a catwalk that leads on the right side to five doors. All windows are closed by white curtains. When she looks over the edge of the catwalkto her left, she sees a part of the mall in despair. Plants that died, the floor is cracked and a old car wreck lays there with a black circle around it, as if it was blown up. The surrounding area is closed off.

The GPS shows that the target is in the middle door, the only one who is a bit open. She opens the door towards her but is shocked by a sudden shotgun blast; She was not the target. A tape plays:

*Tape*

_Shame your contact had to die. Wave 2 is coming… *static*_

*Tape*

She quickly peeks around the door, with her assault rifle ready. With the finger on the trigger, she sees a structure holding a smoking sawn-off double-barreled shotgun. The trigger is wired to a sensor, that went off when she opened the door. However, it hit nothing. Next to the black impact mark, lays a note:

*Note*

_You can't kill, what's already gone_

_Take good care of our son, Krystal_

_-Vixy Reinard_

_James_

*Turns the card around*

_McCloud_

*Note*

On a nightstand lays the device and her suit is hung up on a hook in the bathroom. She grabs both and takes the note with her as well. *Hum, it's mine now. Thanks V and James, for all your help, and you James, for the approval.* she thinks.

Under McCloud suddenly appears: _No thanks, Krystal _**U=U**

She nods in understanding and leaves the apartment that turns back to its state from 16 BLW, when Vixy died in the car, that is now a distant memory.

Krystal opens her com and contacts Fox.

*Transmission*

_Fox, are you there?_

_Krystal? But… are you…?_

_No, there was no poison. Never!_

_Wait, what? That… that's great. Bu..but, how do you know?_

_Let's just say, it was a message from above._

…_Uhm, okay, I guess?_

_Of no matter, I've bugged a Slayer and he's leading me towards the leader._

_Well done, Krystal. Good luck. I'll leave it all to you for the time being. If you need me, I'll come._

*Lays her hand on her heart*

_I know that Fox._

*Transmission*

With the message from above, Krystal found new energy to take down the leader. The Slayers are defeated without Krystal actually playing the game. How will the leader react and who is he? BTW, More than 500 views for this Part ALONE. THANKSSSSSS!

Keep doing whatever you do. Review, favorite etc etc. I can't thank you all enough. Escapially, GrimlockX4. This guy helped me through me writer's block. His ideas, I never used, but gave my access to Vixy Reinard, for a nice plot twist. THANKS GRIMLOCK!


	14. Spectre confrontation

Finally, the Starfox team can take care of the Slayers and leave their pasts behind them. Only, if they defeat the so called 'Tim', who has an odd taste for recieve his guests...

**Chapter 13: Spectre confrontation**

The mall is empty. Everyone is gone except for Krystal, walking aimlessly as she searches for a signal from the bug on the Slayer's back. All screen the Slayer logo, painted in blood red, almost looking like real blood, dripping.

'Argh! I can't find that bug. The device can't at least. Hhm, what's this?'

She notices a button. She presses it and an antenna comes out. The screen opens a program that's used for hacking devices.

'Oh! How confinement. Let's see if I can get the camera feed on the big screen... *feed appears* Yes! Now to find my guy.'

After a little zapping, she finally finds him entering a door saying 'Control Room' on 6F.

'Of course. Always in the middle.' she says as she takes the elevator to 6F. The doors open and reveal a lot of offices. Everyone is gone. She reaches the door.

*click*

'Locked!' she looks at the device. 'What else can you do?'

She presses another button and a lock pick appears. 'Wow, this thing has everything.' She opens the door. 'Fox, I'am in.'

'Copy Krystal.'

She enters a narrow, blue enlightened hallway. Computers and monitors are spread out over the hallway. She follows the hallway, as it is nothing more than a way without any other turns. She continues, until she sees a small, red puddle in front of her. She kneels and touches it. *Blood!* Krystal looks to her left but quickly looks away to the right in pure disgust.

'*cough* Fox, I'am at the right hallway..'

'How do you know?'

She makes a photo and sends it. The team's reaction is the same: disgust.

'Argh!'

'Gross!'

'Urgh, anyone got anything for a bad stomach? Bleh...'

The image Krystal send is certainly disgraceful. Four security guards are nailed to the walls, ceiling and to the floor with tent hooks. Multiple impact marks show that they switched positions constantly, as if they were not on the right place, or just overkill. As the team looks away from the picture, the image disappears from the screen.

'Provocative image deleted.' says ROB.

Falco nearly pukes. 'Bleh, thanks ROB *burp*'

'Agh, Krystal, you're right. You're on the right path. Be alert, more surprises might come your way soon.' warns Fox.

'I'm aware of that Fox.' concludes Krystal.

She manoeuvres through the bodies and tries not to get blood on her suit and face. She turns right and she her bugged man being launched against the side of the hallway. She quickly runs towards his rescue, but is already too late. Numerous bullet wounds conclude that it was a close up shotgun blast to the body, but there're so many, that she can't think of a round that devastating. She follows the blood trial the man left behind and sees a big, red chair standing before a lot of monitors, showing the logo. Someone is smoking an usual sigar.

'Fox, I, Hssshshicieie...' screeches through the lines again, but this time ROB quickly turns it off.

'No radio contact possible.'

'*sigh* Hack into the security feed. I want to see what's going on over there.'

The monitors chance to the Starfox logo when the someone taps his cigar. 'So Krystal, I thought you would never come.' sounds from the chair. 'You overtook me in my own game, without even playing it. *applause* Congrats. Hhm, you're silent isn't?'

'Let me introduce myself. Or better yet, you take a guess. Does the name Dillinger say anything?'

Silence.

'No? Okay, how about Roger eh?'

'Still no bells? *tries to remain calm* Roger Dillinger maybe?'

The following silence angers him as he tears off a piece of meat of an arm and taps three times on his cigar. He throws the arm over his head and in front of Krystal's feet.

'Spicy, almost *hollow laugh* Pyro…' he says soft before screaming: 'How about Phantom!?'

Krystal's eyes spring open.

'Ah, that's the silence of reconization I needed. Allow me to introduce myself…' *turns around* 'I'am Spectre, the man who masterminded this all. Also known as Tim Dillinger, the little brother of Phantom, aka Roger Dillinger.' he says with an evil grin as he chews on Pyro's flesh.

His face reflects his psychotic behaviour: Blood is all over him, vicious fangs are shown as blood fused with slime drools from his mouth. He blows out some smoke from a good inhale with the cigar. His right eye, simply reflects the frightened Krystal as she watches him.

'You know, when Phantom died to save your sorry self, I vowed to destroy you.' he says calmly as he throws the cigar away. It's not a cigar however; it is Mykll's middle finger. All that is left, is his nail. The rest is ash, laying on the ground.

'Your pain was harsh. Oh, so harsh and unforgiving… broken love *lays his paws on his 'heart'* oh, so sad.' he says quasi-compassionate.

'*points in the air* Hear that? Disturbed's Pain Redefined. That fits, cause *over boiled* your pain was nothing more than pathetic foxy love! Mine is physical and emotional!' He strokes his scope and points at it. 'And this is a eternal memory to both of them! Got it three days after I heard Phantom died, and the day the war on Titania began… Two years in a horrible warzone. *turns sad* Do you have any idea? Events, so horrible… no words or feelings can describe it… and you are sad b..because of love.. and, and, loneliness… not being accepted. *Furious again* You think anyone cared about ME!? I was in the MIDST of it. Nobody gave half a SHIT when that laser cut it's way through my head… and SOUL!' Tears burst out of his eyes when he said 'soul'. 'NOBODY, wants my live, in their live. FUCKING NOBODY!'

He bows his head in grief as his ears slowly shrink. Krystal starts approaching him, with the intention to confront him as she feels sympathy for him.

'Unless… muhuhuhu…' sounds. 'You are called 3, or maybe 2, *rises from his chair* or maybe 1, or… *pause and looks at Krystal* maybe KRYSTAL! Mahahaha, WHAHAHAHA!' he laughs demonically. He grins evil, showing his horrible disfigured and sharpened fangs.

'You really thought that I, 'I', would fall for that sort of emotion!?' He grabs his revolver from the table and accidentally hits a button, opening a part of the wall. Krystal looks horrified at Pyro's body, chained to the inside of the wall. His left arm is torn of, '3' is engraved in his face in a similar fashion as Mykll had and his chest is torn open as organs drip out. His eyes are also gone.

'Hey.' remarks Spectre annoyed. 'You weren't supposed to see my food stock, that's private.'

He closes the wall again as Krystal reclaims her breath.

'He's tasty.' says Spectre, as if offering him to Krystal. She is simply disgusted. 'Come on, we are foxes. We eat meat!' bites Spectre.

He holsters his revolver and continues. 'Alrighty then, to the point. 3, or Pyro, is dead. So are all the others. Yes Fox, also Kyla.' He lifts his paws to reveal his six golden rings. Three on each paw, placed around the pinkie, middle finger and his thumb. An eyeball is gauged on each of them, looking at Krystal. 'Here they are.'

He laughs a little while he returns his paws.

'I'm going to enjoy torturing you Krystal.' he says as he slowly walks towards the paralyzed vixen.

'*points at the middle fingers* Cause, you know, this was number 1, or Mykll. Death by a knife to the eye. That's why one has a hole in it. Weakness: Trying to be a leader. He just wouldn't shut up. He didn't scream however, shame. *points at the thumbs* This was number 2, or Kyla. Death by torture. Weakness: friendship. Should have killed you and Fox at SD. Instead, plan B was used. Plain pathetic. She did scream, like a bitch. Beautiful!'

Fox hears it all: *Fuck, why her?*

'*points at the pinkies* And finally, 3, or Pyro. Death by cannibalism. Weakness: *thinking* none.' he says slightly surprised. 'Oh yeah, just got dragged along with 2's mistake. Collateral damage. He was the only good one, didn't scream either. Such a pity. Well, now I'am Slayer itself.'

Spectre looks at Krystal. He spots his machete. He lifts his right paw in the air, bloody as it is. He opens his paw and the machete starts jingling. 'That's mine.' he claims as the machete flies towards his paw. After some unnecessary spins and tricks, he puts it back. He continues walking towards her as she walks back, away from Spectre. The tension rises when Krystal aims her assault rifle, giving her some trust in this situation.

'Are you gonna shoot ME!?' Suddenly, the trigger freezes for no reason. 'Frozen trigger finger?' comments Spectre jokingly. 'Haha, but seriously, I really froze it? Wow, I'm good.' he says to himself. With a absurd look on his face, he looks at Krystal again. As maniacal Jim Carry, he continues walking towards her.

He squeezes his right paw and a large, hooked blade erupt from his sleeve, slightly above his arm. He looks at it and isn't satisfied. 'Hhm, maybe two will do the trick.' He squeezes his left paw and a straight blade comes out and appears over the first one. He starts approaching her a little faster as he scratches the wall to his right, leaving a trail.

'What's wrong, scared?' he asks manically as he wipes some residue of the blades. 'Don't worry, it will only hurt for endless hours. Maybe days… if I'm in the mood.' he lustfully assures.

'That's it, I'am going in!' shouts Fox, seeing that Krystal is too overthrown by everything see has seen. 'Falco and Leon, you're with me. ROB, find anything automatic to defend Krystal.'

'Affermative.'

After a few moments, Krystal hits the wall behind her. The shock makes her drop the rifle, not that it worked anyway. Spectre stops and puts the tips at Krystal's neck as she swallows hard. He prepares a swing as the Arwings and the Wolfen crash their way into offices of 6F and come to the rescue. Spectre prepares a swing, and everything goes in slow-motion for her. As Spectre slowly closes his eyes, with a swing ready, Fox bursts open the door. Spectre grabs a hold of Krystal's left shoulder, as he enjoys her pain. 'You know what your weakness is?' he whispers. 'Love… aaahaahahrgh!' he screams as he suddenly gets a headache.

*TIM!*

*P…Phantom? Wha…?*

Phantom's unexpected distraction gives Krystal the opportunity to kick Spectre away. Spectre regains himself faster than expected and swings towards Krystal, only to be stopped by Fox's wristpad.

'That, that is her strength.' states Fox as he shoots Spectre in the chest with his blaster. Only known to Krystal, a large object is trying to ram them from above. With all adrenaline going loose in her body, she moves the object further away from their position as Spectre stumbles back, trying to regain himself.

The object reveals to be a huge sword, that slashes right through the monitors and the Ring itself, opening the door to space. The background shows the garbage truck again, but everyone is busy with other business. Spectre is quickly sucked towards the hole as he tries to hold on using his swords. Screaming out loud in pain, the blades breaks as Spectre falls to an immediate death as Fox and Leon pull up Krystal. Falco blasts the alarm as the ring destabilizes. 'Come on, we gotta get out of here!' he shouts.

'Peppy, send Krystal's Arwing, now!' says Fox while running through the hallways.

'On its way.' says Peppy disturbed. 'And you all should definitely come back to the Great Fox, like now!' he suddenly yells.

'Fine, we're on our way.' ends Falco.

'He, what's wrong with that rabbit?' asks Leon.

'Probably saw a ghost or something.'

'Unknown sword-wielding creature detected.' reports ROB, but the team doesn't hear it anymore because the vacuum of space sucks away all sounds. The Arwings fly off to the Great Fox who is also presented as a reflection by the giant sword.

'Can't let you do that, Starfox.' transmits Wolf.

Wolf, can't stay away to interfere with everything Starfox does. Can they defeat him, or does he have a nasty secret...


	15. A Rival's demise

With Wolf's eyes set upon the Starfox team, Fox has no other option than to fight him.

**Chapter 14: A Rival's demise/rise**

'Did anyone else hear that?' asks Fox.

'Hear what?' says Falco.

'It was a… a very familiar voice.'

'I didn't hear a thing, geh.' claims Leon.

'Guys, could you all hurry up?' asks Peppy still disturbed.

'What's wrong gramps? Lost your glasses again?' jokes Falco.

'Repeat, unknown sword-wielding creature detected.' says ROB again.

'Sword-wielding?' asks Krystal, far too tired to say anything else.

'Geh… uhm… Fox?'

'A second. Everyone, get back into the Great Fox. Krystal, you're on reserve. You'll need your rest.'

'Thanks Fox.' she says while taking a deep breath, over thinking what exactly happened.

Fox and Leon remain as the Great Fox slowly turns away.

'Yes Leon?' continues Fox.

'I.. eh… think I know who it is…' he says full of tension.

'What? Who!?'

His eyes spring open as he hears: _I never thought you as a traitor Polawski!_ A giant sword is swung towards his cockpit. In panic, he can only launch an object in space before being slashed with a 13 degree angle. Cut in half, with ship and all. The two pieces of Rainbow Delta float as worthless as they are, while the Starfox team watches…

'What… the… *mouth moves only* fuck…?'

'Starwolf remains Starwolf, even without that bug and the ladies men.' He turns to Fox. 'Long time no see Fox. I thought you were dead.'

'Same to you, Wolf.'

'Wolf!?' shouts Falco. 'He killed Leon, I mean… Leon!' he yells.

The other nod as they too are surprised by Wolf's sudden action. Wolf looks over Fox's Arwing.

'It seems he really was a traitor. *points with his sword* He launched his armour for you Fox.'

'Armour?'

'Traitor? Leon was a good person.' interrupts Krystal.

'Traitor number two. So, you're here as well huh? Good, the bigger the flies, the better he'll pay me.'

'Who pays you?'

'None of your business!' he shouts when he strikes the Arwing with his sword. Out of the blue, the Arwing too, is cut in half with a 13 degree angle.

'FOX!' cries Krystal heartbroken. But she starts rebuilding it, as soon as she sees Fox holding an oxygen mask to his mouth and giving a thumbs up, indicating that everything is fine. Everyone cheers, as if he was the first man on the moon.

'Pfieuw, you had us going Fox.' reports Peppy. 'Please, don't ever do that again. Think about an old man's heart.'

'Don't forget about mine either mister tragic escape.' winks Krystal.

Feeling the radiation coming from Sector Z, he quickly makes his way towards the armour Leon left for him. The helmet glass opens automatically as Fox carefully slides in. Once in, the suit starts to scan Fox and closes in around him, perfectly in Fox's body form. The glass closes as Fox spits out his mask before it is shut. After a brief recalibration, the suit's holographic controls and statistics appear on the glass. Only now he sees Wolf's real image: he's is controlling Spyborg, a Venomian assault robot that went berserk due a programming error during the Lylat Wars. It misses its 'N64-like' head and his right hand holds a scythe-like sword whose tip changes into an axe blade. Wolf is visible in a glass cockpit in the belly of Spyborg. Fox quickly activates his weapon systems. Two to the inside bended blades come out of his arms, a big knight's sword comes out of his back and the armour's appearance looks like the assault suits used in the Battle of Sector Y by the Venomian Army, only this time with a fox head instead of a primate's. Claw-like fingers pull out the sword and present it in all his glory. He turns the blade around until Wolf sees his own reflection. Fox's grin signals he's the target. Wolf laughs, but a little bit on the wrong side of one's mouth.

'You think you're gonna win with that!?' he laughs.

Fox swallows. 'Piece of cake!' he says cocky. *At least, I hope so…*

A brief radio silence follows as the two rivals look each other in the eyes.

'Something wrong with your eye Wolf?' remarks Fox.

'Laughed to hard Foxie?' bites Wolf.

Fox strokes his finger on his scar. 'Maybe… because I knew you're weak.' says someone else, inside Fox.

A sudden charge is expected by Fox as he blocks with his sword and punches the bot a few times, deeply penetrating its side and shaking Wolf. He wipes some blood from under his nose away as Fox lifts an eyebrow saying: 'That easy?'

This time, Fox charges and cuts the body of the robot with his curved blades. He places his feet on the cockpit and launches himself back in battle ready position while Wolf growls in fear. Fox's blades have green goo on them.

'Blegh, what is this?'

'Plasma. Plasma cloning, Fox. That's what I'am. What this robot is! I'am one with it. You can't defeat me, I'am the ultimate warrior. I simply clone everything that you chop off. But first:'

Two, bigger, curved blades form on the Spyborg arms as it uses it to slash Fox's armour and grabs him after that. The grip is crushing, nearly suffocating. He cuts the hand away, bit by bit but is quickly smacked by the other hand holding the sword. A few backward somersaults later, he tries to reorganize himself, but he doesn't have the strength anymore. Something needs to happen.

He bows his head, as if he's in pain somehow. He then screams it out and gets an energy boost. He blocks Wolf's death blow by trapping the sword between his left arm and blade. With a firm pull, he breaks the sword. Wolf is astonished. 'Waaaaah… what the heck?'

'Maybe, you should live so much in the past anymore Wolfy. Trusting on hardware to replace the software *points at his heart and soul* is so 50 BLW. *angry* Grrr, time to finish this!' he suddenly screams with a different toned voice. The animal fully awakes inside of him as Fox whispers:

'I can feel the animal inside. Pounding at the doors of mind. Run(!) if you intend to survive!' yells Syxx. Fox's fur becomes black, naturally, and his eyes see nothing more than prey in Wolf. His mind is overtaken as the armour changes its metal plating to black as an evil aura enlightens Syxx. 'FOR THE BEAST HAS COME TO LIFE!' screams Syxx with a hollow and emotionless undertone. As if his resolve returned, he is astonished, he still has control. The astonishment soon chances when he realizes it's Syxx, willing to help.

'I guess, Wolf' he continues. 'You can say, that I'am the ultimate hybrid!'

Syxx and Fox are one!' say the two in different toned voices while only one real person talks. The armour rolls up as an armadillo and bursts out in a white aura to form a symbolic yin-yang logo around him. The light hurts Wolf's eyes as he face slowly melts.

'What's wrong Wolfie?' comments Syxx. 'A little sensitive to light? I thought you were a little better than that.'

'He's nothing more than an empty shell Syxx…' says Fox.

'That we're gonna crack!' shout the both of them.

Speechless, Wolf watches as his doom approaches in the form of a knight's sword slashing through the vacuum. Pain enters all over his body as the sword easily slides through the Spyborg and also cuts Wolf in half. For a split-second, a darkened white sprite is shown as the sword sawed its way through. Flames burst out of every possible angle as Wolf seems to be alive somehow.

'I told you, Fox… *pain* I'am plasma, argh, I can simply clone myself again… ugh!' hopes Wolf.

'No, you can't' says Fox as Syxx returns to the depths of his soul, something everybody has. 'Even though you're plasma, nothing can heal a broken you.'

'Very ambiguous Fox. Where did you get that grief? Geh… *pain* so, finally, ack… become a man enough to kill me…?

'Defeat you, might be a better word.'

'I'll guess uh… *pain* I'll see you in hell then…'

'Wolf…' A small tear passes. 'Tell me… who is your handler?'

'Didn't you figure that out all ready? Andross, you fool!'

'Andross!?' shouts Fox as the other team members watch and hear the same. 'Andross, but how…?'

'Remember Amrish? Member of the Board of Captains to lead Slayer? Commander of Butcher? *pain* He created an Andross clone. Argh… he wanted him to create more devices for agh…*pain* Aaaah! *sigh* cleaning Zoness. The Slayers got to him and Andross to them.

'How does Spectre fit into the picture?' asks Krystal.

'Oh…geh… *pain* that nutsack? Ouch… *deep breath* He doesn't. Those Slayers were traitors. Only a so called 1 is their true leader. That *pain* stupid shit found out about Amrish's involvement too late… Ack! Andross was never known to him at all.'

He turns to Fox. 'Fox, aaaaah! *sigh* I'm done for. You remember what I told you?'

'Don't hesitate. When the time comes, just act…' quotes Fox.

'This is that moment.' claims Wolf. 'Finish me off, Fox. You and only you. End our rivalry, *pain* Raaah! End my miserable life!'

Fox sobs.

'Don't go bitching out now McCloud! You fuc…*pain* *sigh* you…you don't need that Syxx to finish what you've started. Do it, just you…' says Wolf respectful.

Fox turns serious again. 'Maybe yes Wolf, but maybe no. He's a part of me. If he wants to join in, there's no way I'm gonna deny his opportunity.'

But Syxx makes it clear; he's not really a part of him. *Respect for yourself FOX!*

'*deep breath* Alright Wolf.' he says as he prepares the death blow. Wolf closes his eyes.

'Thanks Fox. You've finally accepted yourself. I'm proud to be killed by your end. I'm coming Polawski!'

*slash*

The Spyborg is done for as its explosions blow Wolf's plasma residue away into the Asteroid Belt. Fox returns speechless to the Great Fox where he's greeted by everyone except Krystal. Tired from the fight, being a hybrid and to have bearded the duty of finishing off the most respected rival, he stumbles upon Falco.

'Come on buddy.' he says friendly. 'She's over there.' Falco walks with Fox down the hallway towards Krystal's open door. Fox looks to see Krystal sleeping in her bed. She smiles with her eyes closed.

'She's dreaming about you my man.' says Falco to an already more cheerful Fox. 'You're such a lucky bastard. She stood glued to the glass, seeing you transform into a self-respecting you. You made her day.' he remarks as he pads him on the shoulder a few times before walking away, whistling a note. Fox leans at the doorpost with his arms crossed. He closes his eyes and bows his head slightly. His fur colour becomes even darker, signalling Syxx is always close by.

'Yep, I really am a lucky bastard.' claims Fox. 'Yes I'am.'

He walks towards her and sits down next to her. Fox and even Syxx are getting emotional. 'If I knew that this would happen within four years, I would have never come up by you…' comments Syxx.

'You were no mistake Syxx. I know that. Thanks for letting me by myself, even during Slayer.'

'Eh, who would want to disturb this image by letting the man who caused it not by himself?' ends Syxx.

As if Krystal hears, her smile grows and she lays her paw on her heart. With this happy moment, the Great Fox flies off.

Fox is now a hybrid. Syxx came back but doesn't take over, as Fox finally respects himself for who he is, making him to strong. But what danger lays ahead? What is Andross up to now that Wolf has failed?


	16. No choice

Wolf is defeated, but Andross remains at large. What method will the Starfox team use?  


**Chapter 15: No choice**

Fox returns to the bridge, releaved that everyone including himself are okay. He drops himself into his chair and lays his feet on the controls in front of him.

'A bit overconfident Fox?' comments Peppy. Fox shrugs.

'Maybe a little. I'm just glad everything is over.'

'Aren't you forgetting a certain madman Fox?' echoes through the Great Fox as trumpets sound. Pepper appears on the big screen sending Fox into 'serious mode' with immediate admittance.

'Oh G..General.' he stumbles.

'Good day to you all Starfox.'

'Hey General. Any news?' asks Slippy.

'Puh, better be good.' bites Falco.

'News certainly. Good… well, I think Andross says enough.'

'Andross? What's it this time?'

'He once more declared war on the Lylat system.'

'That fool never stops.'

'Indeed Falco, that's why you need to destroy him.'

'No worries General. I've done it before.' says Fox.

'But this time, nothing will be left of him. I want his spirit destroyed, so he can never resurface again. According to my knowledge *looks at a clipboard* you have a device for spiritual undertakings, am I right?'

'Hhm… oh yeah, the TTT I used to contact Krystal on Kew. But, I'm not spiritual enough.'

The General nods. 'That's why Krystal is the ultimate candidate for the job.'

'What!?' yells Fox. 'General, she has been through enough already. She won't survive this… argh, I refuse it!'

'I understand Fox, but unfortunately you have no other choice. *resettles his glasses* The Cornerian Army is powerless. Even with all the evidence you have send me about the entire master plan of my ex-corporal and my good friend Amrish *haggle*, the Board will never approve another large army force for at least three to four months. I know that I should have known better than to think simply sending him away to Venom would clear all things. I admit it Fox, I'am the cause of all troubles Andross made. But I alone can't stand a chance.'

Fox angers himself over the fact that he indeed has no other choice. Sad, he looks over at Krystal's open door from the bridge.

'To aid Krystal in her heroic attempt,' continues the General. 'I have sent my best doctors over to you. Their medicines got me through my illness. They are absolute geniuses!' assures the General. 'Well, prepare her for the inevitable Fox. Better to hear it from you than from anyone else. Pepper out.'

'Fuck!' he shouts as he kicks his chair away. 'Why her? Just why? I promised her no harm will be coming her way!' he says he punches right through a close by table.

'Fox.' says Peppy. 'She'll understand. She knows very well that no one could have predicted how everything went. All that happened…'

'Yeah, I guess you're right Pep.' says Fox a lot more calm. 'I'll see you guys in a minute, then.'

He leaves the bridge and approaches Krystal's room. He stands in her door when he sees she still holds her paw on her heart. 'Ugh, do I really need to break this? She's… she's so happy. Bah! *sigh* I have no choice.'

Slowly, her sparkling turquoise blue eyes open to see Fox looking quasi back at her. Not knowing what is going on, she lifts herself up with her arms while her legs remain under the sheets. Fox walks over to her and sits down on her bed. He sighs deep while holding his head in his paws. With a sleepy smile and look, Krystal pulls away Fox's left arm. Fox smiles back. As he tells the news, the door of her room closes.

Will Krystal succeed in her almost certain fatal task to make Fox enter Andross's mind? 

BTW 1000 views for all parts. Also, a slight preview for Part 3 is uploaded. Unfortunately, I didn't start at all on the main story. Why? School says enough. Begins tomorrow... *sigh* I'll try, but don't expect much. Part 2 will certainly be complete before I'll take a 'writer's leave' for the moment being. Keep the Resurrection series high and alive in the time I'm gone...

If imagination demands...

Phantomfoxx


	17. The pupputeer is

Krystal has accepted her fate to send Fox into Andross's spirit. What will this maniacal scientist have for Fox?  


**Chapter 16: The puppeteer is…**

A slightly disoriented Krystal and a very awkward feeling Fox walk in hand in hand over to the TTT, presented by Peppy and ROB in all its black glory. Blue-greenish energy beams travel upwards on the machine. The sound it makes is horrible; ever heard of dial-up connection?

The two foxes feel each other's pain as they simply radiate pure fear.

*This would have been a feast for that Spectre idiot* thinks Fox, trying to enlighten the circumstances. She nods in understanding and laughs a little. Her eyes sparkle whilst tears fill up the underside of her eyes. Fox pulls her head towards his and gives her the last kiss. Both now let go of their tears, for this is the most happy/horrible moment that they share, together. Krystal stops kissing and hugs Fox firmly, laying her head on his left shoulder. As Fox feels her tears run down his left arm and back, he feels a new energy boost coming up.

*For her…*swallows*…everything, as I told you Fox*

*Hopefully not the last kiss* hopes Fox, not really listening to Syxx, and hopes Krystal. Fox lets her go. She approaches the structure and a small staircase comes out. The same energy beams travel through there as well. When she steps up, the color changes to black, unknown to the scanners on the machine itself and everyone else around. She sits down on a big, elegant chair. Carefully, ROB places sensors on her arms, legs, chest and face before a big, half orb-like helmet covers her eyes. She barely sees Fox wave goodbye. With the helmet on, she can fully concentrate. She places her paws on her heart, opening it to continue. She breaths in… and out. She lays her hand on the sides of the chair.

Only the machine is noisy as it gets noisier when the startup-procedures.

'Cornerian troop transport detected.'

'Let them in.' says Peppy.

As the doctors in their stereotype white jackets walk past a stumbling Fox, they carry all sorts off equipment and medicines. They are followed by green uniform, black tainted helmet wearing dog soldiers. Infuses and scanners are put in/on Krystal's skin as it doesn't seem to bother her. Like a queen on life-support, she sits on her black throne.

'Preparing procedures are at 5%' reports ROB.

Falco joins up with the rest. Suddenly: 'Sir, all Starfox members are here. Advise.'

'Advise for what?' asks Falco.

'Yes sir.' *all aims their rifles* 'Stand back Starfox!' commands the soldier.

'What the fuck!?' shouts Fox.

'The General is sorry Fox,' claims the soldier. 'but this sort of equipment is strictly confidential. The old hound dog can sometimes forget a lot. He's not the youngest anymore.'

'So, are we free to go?' asks Peppy.

The soldiers nods and lowers his rifle. 'Hhm, everyone. Expect for Krystal of course, ROB is not allowed and Falco too. He can't leave either.'

'What did you say dog bitch!?' insults Falco.

Falco is held back by Fox and Peppy while the soldiers take aim at Falco. 'This is exactly the reason why he is not allowed to go.'

'You hear that?' says Fox to the furious Falco. 'You just ruined your only chance.'

Falco frees his way out of Fox's hold and tries to remain calm.

'Fox, come with me please.' says Peppy.

'What's up Pep?' says Fox as the two walk away from the TTT.

'Your Arwing is gone.' explains Peppy. 'Can't be repaired. Certainly not with SD out of business.'

'Your point?' asks Fox while sighing. *That guy never goes to the point!*

'I'll show you.' he says as he increases speed. Fox easily follows.

Peppy opens an old and rusty door using a fingerprint scanner. He flips the switch in the room, which enlightens with some flickers.

'See for yourself.' he says as he points to the middle of the room. The room is filled with only one thing: An original Arwing.

'Is that a…' asks Fox astonished.

'Yep, that is an original Starfox Arwing. It was Pigma's until he replaced it with a Wolfen of course. I always kept looking after it. *pads on the wing* It may have been collecting dust, but no rust.' he jokes as he laughs over the stupid joke. Awkwardly laughing, Fox takes a look around the Arwing.

'Hahaha, hehehe. Ahum, alright ROB, ready this old-timer.'

'Set course for Venom.' commands Fox.

'Affirmative.'

'Venom? Are you sure Fox?'

'Of course I'm Pep. It's Andross. Andross! Venom is his base, the birthplace of his radicalness and war.'

'Loyal to his position. Idiot!' interferes Syxx.

'Shut up Syxx.'

'Syxx?'

'Oh, the whole hybrid thingy, you know…'

Peppy nods. Fox smirks. 'Starfox, move out.'

The engine reaches maximum velocity as the Great Fox flies towards Venom. The barren planet still looks like its old self, with a dusty, poisonous look. However, as full as Andross is over himself, he made the visual side of the planet an underground base. The top of the base, has the form of the Vemonian Army, in other words, Andorss's face.

'That guy is so full of shit.' comments Falco.

'Exiting Area 6. Entering Vemon's atmosphere. Preparing procedures are at 25%.'

'Alright then Fox. It's time for your personal vendetta against Andross. Are you ready?' hears Fox in his helmet as he clutches the controls tight.

'Always am Peppy.'

'Then, LAUNCH!'

The Arwing flies off towards Venom as the Great Fox follows closely. Coming closer, Fox picks up Andross on his screen.

'Ah, Fox McCloud. Rumors were you were dead.' he says with a calm, cracked evil voice.

'How about you Andross?'

'Har Har, *cough* That tin can is no match for me.'

'That's what you said last time.'

'But this time, it will be different. I will always exist. My spirit lives on!'

Fox laughs a little. *Not when Krystal is done with you.*

'Preparations are at 35%.'

'Copy that ROB. Heading into Venom. I'm coming Andross.'

Once at the surface, Fox realizes the immense size of the base. Frightened about what might lay ahead, he lets ROB scan the base.

*Processing*

'Base is nothing than show off. No defense systems or soldiers in and outside the base detected.'

'Pfieuw! Geh… say your prayers Andross!' he says as he dives into the core of the base as legend goes. After a surprisingly quiet trip through the pipe downwards, Fox is back in the past. The same environment and 'Yegh, same ugly mug!' he comments as Andross appears in front of him.

Andross swings his right hand at Fox, but Fox destroys it before it can get close. He shoots Andross's right eye and therefore, reveals the weak spot on his left hand. Several shots are enough to blow up the madman's face. His brain is revealed again.

'Only I have the brains to rule Lylat.'

'Seriously, you're stuck in the past stupid idiot!' comments Syxx. 'Fox, this is my call.'

'Fine…'

As his fur changes turns to black, he launches a nova bomb at the attacking eyeballs. As the explosion annihilates the incoming eyes, he starts firing at the cerebellum. A few shots later, the brain uses its Dimension Transporter and reappears behind Syxx, laughing. Already knowing where this is going, Syxx uses a U-Turn and ascends above the brain. During the following downward flight, crazy fool as he is, jumps out of the cockpit and hooks on the brain. Quickly clawing his way to the end of the brain, he grabs his blaster and unloads it into the weak spot. As the brain screamingly catches fire, Syxx jumps off and is caught by the Arwing.

'That was too easy.'

'We're not done yet Syxx, he never dies unless we take down his spirit.' says Fox as his fur changes to reddish-brown again.

'If I go down, I'm taking you with me!' shouts Andross.

'Peppy, now!'

The Great Fox aims its main cannons at the open center as Krystal's eyes glow bright blue, indicating connection. Paired with an immense pain, the blue energy is pulled out and fired off by the cannons. As it goes with lightning speed ahead in a waving fashion, Krystal resettles as her heart rate and blood pressure monitors do as well.

'100 cc, now! She's destabilizing!'

The wave strikes the Arwing.

'Fox, now!'

The Arwing penetrates through the brain. A tunnel-like wormhole is where Fox goes through until he flies above the sky-colored stairs that look like an endless spine. A sudden shock indicates the explosion of the brain.

'What!?' screams Andross. 'You're inside my spirit! How is that possible!?'

'A little spiritual help.' notches Fox towards Krystal, who shows a vague smile.

It is silent as the spine-like stairs turn more blue and more enlightened. The stairs end in a hollow room, shaped like a skull. In the middle, glows an orb, weakly emitting waves.

'Those energy readings… Fox! That's Andross's soul. Destroy it! End this madman!'

Two pair of lasers are enough to vaporize it.

'That's odd. I thought his soul was a black hole.'

'I thought so too Fox.' says Andross with a nicer voice, less hollow voice. 'Argh! My handler was right.'

'Your handler!?' shouts Fox in astonishment. *His handler? General Pepper?*

'No, not that stupid hound! *sigh* A hairless ape by the name of Myran. He acknowledged my work and wanted to use my as a puppet leader over Lylat. He said that direct intervention would show his kind to much. He wanted to rule 'the animals' like they did on their planet: indirectly. He first tried it with the Aparoids. That's the whole truth behind ALL that went wrong in Lylat. Me, the Aparoids and even the Anglars, we were all his marionettes in a sickening puppet show. He's is the puppeteer of Lylat's misery Fox. Well, do you have any death wish before I'm really taking you with me?'

*Andross is a victim of a hairless ape? Hairless ape? Another planet? What animals?* spook through his mind while he says: 'Yes, uhm… what happened to my father?'

'Ah, James McCloud. Yes, I captured him and no, his whereabouts are unknown, even to me. He escaped my grasp. He stayed on Venom for two years before I lost sight of him. He could still be alive Fox. How, where etc., I don't know.' he finishes as the stairs and skull-like room start to collapse.

'Gotta get out of here!' says Fox as he goes back the way he came.

With Andross's spirit crumbling down, Fox flees away with a lot of questions. Who is Myran? A hairless ape? What kind of species was Andross talking about? The answer is so close...


	18. Revenge of the Butchered

Andross's spirit is done for, but Fox is still inside him. Can he escape? Can Krystal cope with the pressure?  


**Chapter**** 17: Revenge of the Butchered**

The entire spirit is falling apart as Fox rushes his way down. The stairs break off and follow Fox's trail in free fall. Tilting his right wing up, he evades the massive bone-like spine stairs falling down in a bottomless tip.

*Hopefully the exit isn't the natural exit…* hopes Fox disgusted.

'Peppy, I need to get out! *evades a piece of ceiling* NOW!'

'On its way! Hang on!'

As Krystal's eyes now glow red, the procedure begins. But the red is replaced by black and the procedure is cut off. Breathing out heavily, she can't find the strength to continue.

'200 cc! Fast, she is falling!' she hears somewhere in front of her.

*Sorry Fox, I.. I tried…*

'Don't give up yet Krystal!' she suddenly hears. Invisible to anyone expect Krystal, Vixy comes down in a white aura with giant angel wings. She freezes time with a shock, only leaving Krystal and her to remain animate.

Everything stand still: the doctors try to stabilize her, Peppy and Falco look hopeful and Fox grates his teeth as he's still haunted by falling pieces of Andross's spirit.

'You can't accept yourself.' she says with an angel-like voice. The voice is so kind and soft, all her hair stand up as goose bumps run over her body. 'It's okay, you'll accept Kursed at the right time. For now, let us be your guide.' she assures as she places her white gloved paws on each side of Krystal's head. The shockwave coming from the simultaneous touch, unfreezes the time as Krystal's pain returns, but is suppressed by Vixy. Her eyes grow red again as the procedure continues. The energy is pulled out and shot again into the core. It strikes Andross's decaying spirit and opens a red wormhole beside Fox.

'250 cc! Quick, we're losing her!'

'At last! Thanks Krystal!' says Fox as he brakes and makes his way to the wormhole. But the destruction approaches from his right side…

Smoke comes from under her helmet as she rushes towards the panorama window, ripping of/out every infuse and scanners. Even though the doctors warn her of her unstable state of wellbeing, she doesn't listen as she makes her way through the soldiers. She's glued to the glass, searching for a sign of Fox.

'Immense blaze detected within the core. Flames impact in 10 seconds.'

'Everybody hold on to something!' warns Peppy.

'10, 9, 8, 7, 6, 5, 4, 3…'

A red portal appears right outside the core entrance as Fox's Arwing comes through.

'0…' The flames burst out of the core and the portal as Fox flies up, leaving the flames for what they are. He sets the Arwing on auto-pilot back to the Great Fox and jumps out. With a backward somersault, he activates a Gravity Board he got from Falco for his birthday some time ago. He steps on and floats above the surface, witnessing the base's obliteration as explosions rage everywhere.

The scene is seen by James McCloud's sunglasses as it reflects his son's braveness. Proud of his son, he gives him the greatest gift he could think of; he throws his glasses spinning, revealing his blue eyes towards Fox, far in the distance. The sunglasses emit a space-like atmosphere as it stops spinning around. In the way man usually puts on their sunglasses, the left glass is replaced by Krystal, standing to the window and Fox on the right, standing on his board. The bar between the glasses shows a 'download' from Krystal to Fox. 'So proud.'

In the Great Fox, Krystal highlights light blue and gets rolled up in a small orb. The team watches, flabbergasted, how the orb penetrates the window and flies over to Venom. It un-envelops and Krystal falls down, screaming only to be caught by Fox. The doctors have no idea how Krystal's wellbeing returns to normal when she is caught by Fox, but they choose to accept it as the soldiers walk off, relieved of their duty. Vixy also returns to the skies above them.

'Nice catch Fox.' she says softly.

'I would never let you down…' assures Fox.

They try to kiss but are interrupted by Panther:

'Panther is here to protect the mighty empor… *sees the destruction*'

'A little awkward don't you think?' as he also means disturbing his hero moment with Krystal.

'Oh, sorry for the interruption. Let my girlfriend *bites at Krystal who shows no interest* help you with that.'

Tiffany rolls out of cover, holding a MK2 Homing Launcher. It's flaming red (assault design) and frightening as she aims at Fox and Krystal.

'How does it feel Krystal.' nags Tiffany. 'Being in my sights for once?'

'Take them down my dear Tiffany.'

'With love, Panther darling.'

'Don't even think about that!' screams Troy as he and Madison take aim. A silence follows. Both parties don't fire at all, don't talk, until:

'DARLING!?' shouts someone.

At last, everyone sees the green garbage truck clearly. A rusty white paw wipes away a tear coming from his eye as he clearly heard Tiffany say 'darling' to Panther.

'Ph.. Phantom?' stumbles Krystal.

'Yes Krystal. *sigh* It's me. *turns to Tiffany* Hey Tiff… remember me? Your 'eternal love'!? How could you do this to me!?'

A silver paw places itself on his shoulder. He turns around to see his younger brother appearing behind him.

'Tim?'

'Hey Roger… how's life?'

'See for yourself.'

*Spectre looks* 'Aww, painful man.'

'Thanks…'

After the short reunion, he continues: 'Two years Tiff. Two years… I lived in guilt and misery. Plagued by nightmares and hallucinations *angrier* about the white blast that killed you!' *voice becomes even angrier* Two fucking years down the fucking toilet and you are here… *sob* safe and sound, with a new boyfriend and a rocket pointed at two lovers. What is that? Symbolic to how you destroyed our love!? MY LIFE!?'

He pulls his head away as tears burst out of eyes.

*very soft* I was called Psycho for a reason. One entire year of psychological breakdown, followed by buildup and another breakdown was horrifying… I couldn't handle myself and I blew everything up.'

The spirits of the Butcher team (expect Steelhead) appear around Phantom and the members of Slayer (expect Mykll) around Spectre, grudgingly respecting him more.

'Puh, in fact. You blew everything up. I was just the first domino block that fell. The others followed. *points at Krystal, but especially at Kursed inside her.* She was the one that stopped me. Now, I'am gonna stop you!'

'Phantom…' says Kursed sad.

'I know Kursed, you would have wanted to see it end different, but I can't live without her for some reason *notch to Kursed, as if interested* nor can I live with her alive. *sigh* The plasma come in contact with our spirits and gave me the opportunity to find out the truth about everything. Now I know who my real friends and family are *looks around* and who my enemy is! *focuses on Tiffany* It ends here Tiff. It began with a blow… *turns on the engines and booster* and it ends with a BLOW!'

The giant truck rushes over to Tiffany, dropping her rocket launcher and running away, screaming.

'Come back here and take it like THE BITCH YOU ARE!'

A funny, cartoonish sighting turns into pure road-over-kill as the truck crushes Tiffany and slides further away on its side. The truck stops a quarter of a kilometer away, still visible.

'Finally, my *pain* spirit can rest… Thanks Krystal and Fox for ack.. unintentionally giving me the truth.'

'Go. Be free Phantom. You deserved it…' claims Krystal, while Kursed wants the complete opposite.

'I'm glad you finally asked her Fox ugh… she's more than worth it. And Kursed ack… *smiles while letting a tear* maybe, in another live…' he winks.

*BUTCHER, you're going down!* is yelled from the wreckage as the four punch on their tattoo's. A second later, a fireball erupts from the truck leaving nothing more than green mush. A falling star with a smaller star together, signals the brothers' demise. Together, at long last.

'Revenge of the Butchered.' quotes Fox. 'Free at last.'

He looks at Krystal, still in his arms and smiling at him.

*Thanks Phantom, for bringing us together.* he thinks as he finally takes his hero moment and kisses Krystal. *And you too dad…*

The board flies up towards the Great Fox as separating the engaged couple is deemed, impossible.

With Phantom and Spectre resting together at long last as brothers, the Lylat system is safe again. Only two things left for Fox to do...


	19. Never forget

The first thing Fox needs to do, is a sad one...  


**Chapter 18: Never forget**

As tradition goes, it rains hard as the trumpets are the only sound around. It pounds on the wooden coffins and drips upon the rueful faces of the Cornerain soldiers and family dragging them. Five coffins are carried up the Hill of Fallen Heroes, a graveyard built on top a steep hill. The big, stone monument of the legendary Major Carnegy, who lead the CA to victory during the first Aparoid encounter. Sacrificing himself for the sake of Corneria, his greatness is built upon this hill as other gravestones lay dispersed around it, going down the hill. With the legend looking over them, five more unlucky souls are presented at his feet.

Their names are engraved on the coffins. Thunder strikes and highlights his face partially white. His eyes are closed. The water dripping from his face are either tears or rainwater. He carries the front coffin, the one with Amrish standing on it. Five graves are open at the feet of the statue. Fox and other soldiers place the coffin over the first grave. He looks at his friends and loved one standing in front of the crowd. A priest does his final words for the fallen soldiers: Amrish, his loyal Sergeant, Phantom, Spectre and an unknown soldier.

'Amrish, a great captain. His decisions and tactics were valuable for the end of the Titania Civil War. We'll never forget him.'

*NEVER*

'Harvey (Har-vai), his loyal Sergeant. By some described as a follower, by others as a good friend. What we do know, is that he never left the Captain. We'll never forget him.'

*NEVER*

'Roger Dillinger, a brave pilot. Used to be leader of the successful Star-Phantom and member of Project Butcher. Although described as evil, several accounts of goodness have been whispered in my ear. We'll never forget him.'

*NEVER* 'never…' says Kursed soft as she too lets a tear, via Krystal.

'Tim Dillinger, a great corporal. His actions were indescribable but couldn't be missed. Became crazed because of the war. Let his poor soul rest in peace. We'll never forget him.'

*NEVER*

'And at last, the unknown soldier. The symbol for these horrible events. His identity less ness grips us all, for he could have been anyone of us. We'll never forget him.'

*NEVER* 'she…' whispers Syxx.

The four other graves are lifted down into their graves as everything is already said for them.

'Does anyone have a personal message for one of this fallen hero?' asks the priest.

Fox raises his paw and steps forward to Amrish's coffin.

'*sobbing* Captain Amrish, you and Kyla were the only one that truly understood me during my time at Slayer. Thank you for everything, Amrish.'

'It pains me the see you like this, my good friend.' continues General Pepper. 'It pains me as hard as it did when I discharged you from the Cornerian Army. Your intentions were pure, trying to clean your planet of birth. *haggle* In your honour, Zoness will be cleaned.'

He turns to everyone as Fox takes him place between a man and Krystal. She smiles at the sad Fox. A spark of warm, a spark of love is felt by everyone.

'Let us all remember this day. This, black moment in the history of Lylat. But also, let's recall the happy moments with friends and family. We'll never forget. I'll never forget!'

*NEVER*

The last post is blown as all bow their head in grief, supported by friends, who all do the same. The coffin is slowly lowered into the grave as even Pepper winks a tear away.

Time passes and the skies clear up. The graves are shut and most people already left. Only Fox remains, sitting in front of the gravestone of the Unknown Soldier. His fur turns black.

'Hey… Kyla…' says Syxx. 'Fox and I, well you could say… we get along. I'am the real McCloud, together with Fox. You can kill me now… *awkward laugh*'

The sun goes down. 'All, thanks to you Kyla. You were my only real friend within Slayer, even though we never even tried to accept it.' He laughs again as his fur changes back to red.

'*sigh* I gotta go. Tomorrow, a very big day. Happy ever after McCloud, here I come. And all thanks to you Kyla.'

With his blaster, he carefully fires into the gravestone, forming a 2. 'How you wanted to be named in the first place.' say Syxx and Fox. 'Enjoy the sundown.' say the two as they are the last to walk of the hill. As the sunbeams turns more orange by the minute, Fox flies over the grave, very close before shooting away into the sunset. The gleam shines on the left side of the gravestone, covering the 2 in shadows, as living in the shadows befits…

As Fox flies away to a happy and certain future, he leaves behind many happily resting souls. He can now focus on the happy, peaceful hearts of Lylat or...


	20. Epilogue

The last thing Fox does, is a happy one...

**Epilogue: Last piece of the puzzle**

As every story ends with one last happening, also this story. The last piece is laid upon the puzzle as Fox sees Krystal approaching him in her beautiful wedding dress. It's heavenly white with shades of turquoise blue, fitting her eyes perfectly. As legendary piano music plays, she walks over the red carpet. The floor is a bit rocky, since Sauria isn't the most flat planet in Lylat. Earthwalkers on the left and Cloudrunners on the right of the carpet watch as Krystal seals her own fate herself. From all excitement, Fox heats up, either thanks to Krystal, or his tuxedo. They hold hands as Tricky appears behind the block.

'Everyone…' he starts. 'Welcome to this occasion. We are all here to see the legendary Fox McCloud and the beautiful Krystal promise eternal love to each other.'

He doesn't need a microphone. His voice echoes thanks to the fact that the wedding is held at the bottom of a cliff. It simply reflects on the stone cliff end at the back of the occasion location. Green grass and flowers fill the surroundings.

'Do you have each other ring?'

Fox turns to his best man, Falco. Not a douchebag for once, he simply hands over the ring. Its sapphire still shines bright. In Fox's eyes, but he doesn't mind.

Krystal turns to Madison, who is already crying. The simple, but legendary Haunted Ruby ring is given to her as she happily hugs the emotional Madison. The two turn to each other.

'Fox McCloud, do you take Krystal as your wife? Do you promise her to remain loyal to her still death separates you?'

His eyes sparkle as he only needs a nanosecond to form the word: 'Yes.' He puts the ring around Krystal's finger.

'And Krystal, do you take Fox McCloud as your husband? Do you promise him to remain loyal, till death separates?'

A small tear winks Krystal away as she puts the ring around Fox's finger. 'Yes.'

A firm handgrip around the glass cracks it. Some water drips out of it. A mysterious man is watching how Fox and Krystal are pronounced husband and wife for all eternity. Paired with celebrations, the anger meter pops by the figure. His glass breaks under his grip as he sees what Fox has become after all that went wrong. The date shows: 1 ATCW, 15 February. The tape is from two months ago.

'Thirty years… more than thirty years of preparations… all of it, destroyed, *angrier by every word* by two foxes, a parrot, a frog, a rabbit and an overload of dogs! What is this!? A parallel universe?!

He slams his fist on the side of the chair. He calms down and continues the ending monologue.

'First the Aparoid Queen that wanted everything for her dumb self. I created her for fuck's sake! And then Operation: Andross, at first he was loyal, but he too became power crazed. The Anglars remained loyal but never stood a chance!'

He pauses some screens, focused on the members of Starfox. He then only focuses on Fox. 'Their leader. The glue keeping it together.' An evil grin appears. 'I will take you down Fox. I already have an idea how.' he says while suppressing a hollow, demonic laughter coming up.

'Muhuhuhhu… we have destroyed animal on our planet, by cutting away their environments and habitats. We are the supreme species of the universe! Humans(!), not animals!'

He opens the intercom. 'Marines, your loyal leader has given the operation a go! Begin the Eternal Solution!'

Ammunition belts are rolled down, weapons are picked up and armor is given away as jumpjets and other planes and ships move into the atmosphere. Thousands of troop transports fly towards a fiery surface, ravaged by cannon fire form the immense ships.

'X-1000 ready. FIRE!'

A large energy beam a la Independence Day strikes the industry complexes as innocent workers try to escape destruction, only to be mowed down by bullets. Bodies are piled up and thrown in fires that burn into the night as jets make their last bomb run before rejoining the mothership Mygaran (My-ga-ran) that wreaks havoc with the X-1000, kilometers away.

Smoke plumes and distress signals roam around the already lost purple planet of Eledard as the colossal human armada of battleships and cruisers pass by.

'This is Hammerhead. Confirming target: Planet of Aerosol.'

'Confirmed Hammerhead, you're clear for bomb run on grid C1, C2, C3, C4, C5. Rendezvous with Mosquito at A2 after the run and take care of the so called G-Zero Master series Grand Prix.'

'Scythe here, patrol taken care off.'

'Standby for new mission… Break formation and join Hammerhead.'

'HMS The Queen at your service Commander.' says a voice with a British accent.

'Roger that Queen, your target is planet Kew. Classified as a thug hideout and workers planet. Take care of that colony.'

'Affirmative Commander. Queen out.'

More battleships unleash their cannons on the planets as fighter planes swarm, coloring whole parts of plants black.

'Ready the Swordfish!'

From one of the immense bays of Hammerhead, a spear tip-like, platinum colored machine is launched. More join the flight. They have the form of icicles with multiple tops of random heights and widths. The spread around the planet of Aerosol and charge up.

'FIRE!' A push of the button unleashes a electrified plasma beam, vaporizing its way through countless cities, innocent flesh and abandoned metal.

As transmissions continue between the armada, the outer planets of the Lylat System were already lost when the first shot was fired. On Quinsol, a research planet with a thick, mineral rich curst, desperate Cornerian soldiers try to call for help in a small cave as heavy artillery cracks the surface to pieces. A drone fires a TOW missile into the cave and silences every desperate attempt.

Witnessing Apocalypse Now from his chair, he simply states:

'Operation Endlösung-Der Zweite Mal, has begun.' he says with a stereotype German undertone all of the sudden and laughs at the mass murder on the planets of Lylat.

THE END(?)

The humans, eternal enemies of the animals, attack the Lylat System. If not by a puppet dictatorship, then by direct rule. As the outer planets burn, the CA knowns nothing and from Krystal and Fox, no one heard anything from them ever since their honeymoon... Will Lylat survive, or is it finally too late?

School has officially begun and therefore, my writer's leave starts as off tomorrow. I will be available for questions etc. but no more stories for a long time. Thanks for your understanding.

If imagination demands...Phantomfoxx  


As of 1/9/13, a bonus chapter has been added to the story. It was something I forgot to put in. I don't know why, but I forgot about. It gives a little more explanation...


	21. Special thanks and Rights

**Special thanks:**

Fanfiction member: Syxxfox, for giving me official and personal permission, to let me use things from the Rogue Fox series

Fanfiction member: GrimlockX4, for helping me through a slight writer's block and gave me the opportunity to put Vixy to good use for an interesting plot twist.

Fanfiction member: TroyGroomes, for introducing me to Troy and Madison (Hernandez) Groomes. They were perfect for contact role.

Disturbed: All albums, for getting me through writing the story and also for some statements and references

Starfox 64: For the classic quotes such as: 'Do a barrel roll' or 'Can't let you do that, Starfox.'

My best friend: Kevin (no surname for privacy), for giving me a honest look at it.

Everyone else: For already viewing it, THANKS!

* * *

**Rights:**

(Yes, same as in Part 1. I feel obligated)

Syxxfox: Syxx and the Rogue Fox series are copyrighted by Syxxfox and cannot be used without permission. These include:

-Project Slayer

-Mykll, Kyla and Pyro

-Syxx

-MAWPAW

-Slayer logo

TroyGroomes: Troy and Madison Hernandez Groomes are property of TroyGroomes and should not be used without permission. These include:

-Troy Groomes

-Madison Hernandez Groomes

My own (Phantomfoxx): Phantom and the Resurrection series are my property and will not be used without permission. (check Special Thanks in Part 1 for the 1-2-3 process) These include:

-Phantom (also his alter persona Psycho)

-Project Butcher

-Spectre

-Phantom-Wing

-Phantom Ltd.

-Captain Amrish

-Sergeant Harvey

-Major Carnegy

-Oblivion (battleship name)

-Ninja

-Swipe

-Cowboy

-ZOR (Zoness Orbital Ring)

-TCW (Titania Civil War)

-Tiffany

-NCA

-Tottom

-Quinsol

-Carson

Not owned by previously named ones:

-Arwing (Sauria design, Sky Claw, Bullfrog, CloudRunner, orignial Arwing)

-Wolfen (Black Rose, Rainbow Delta)

-Cornerian Fighter

-Cornerian Army

-Fox McCloud

-Krystal

-Peppy

-Slippy

-Falco

-General Pepper

-Bill Grey

-Andross

-Space Dynamcis Co. Ltd.

-All planets, including (Starfox 2) Eledard except...

Writer's message:

If anyone uses one of these OC's or concepts without permission, please notify this person immediately. Greatly appreciated.


	22. (Bonus) Bros

This was actually a part I simply forgot. It explains somewhat more...

At that same moment: 

**Chapter 16: Bros **

A bright light blinds him. He tries to block it with putting his right paw in front of left eye, but the light is everywhere around him. *Is...is this the white that Phantom was bragging about...?

'Nope, it isn't.' he hears far in the distance.

'Who is there?' but he gets no reply. He decides to walk towards where he heard the voice coming from. Two white stone pillars, in ancient Greek style, appear in front of him blocking some of the light. It seems to be a gate of some sort. With burning eyes, he steps into a circular room, at last, a half round room. It's not that he can see that far. It's extremely hot. The fierce white light comes from above; a large, hexagonal stained glass cupola. The light slowly dies and the room is revealed: Everything is white, paving stone all over. Eight bronze sinks, scattered around the room, hang above similar coloured and paved benches that are in fact part of the wall. Cold water streams out. There's only one hole in it: a hallway to a different part. A huge, mosaic decorated stone is placed in the middle. In short: a replica Turkish bathhouse. Spectre now finally sees what he looks like himself: he's naked, with only a large, thick towel around his hips to cover his *cough*.

*Ssssshhh!* is heard as steam rolls over the back end of the room. When it starts to disappears, someone different appears.

'Spectre, I thought you would never come...' says Phantom, now visible. He is sitting on the bench next one of the bronze sinks, also, only covered by a towel.

'Ph..phantom?' stumbles Spectre.

'Hahaha...' laughs Phantom as he rises and walks towards his little brother.

'Spectre.' he states as he pads (hard) on his right shoulder. 'You look like shit.' notching to the scope.

'Don't mention it. What is this place anyway?'

'Welcome to Peace of Mind, my personal heaven/hell.'

'P..peace of Mind? That thing you made up, when you were like, 17!? But, I thought that plasma...'

'Haha, still into details huh? Yes, this is Peace of Mind. I told you, *places his (still available) paw on Spectre's heart* the spirit is, only once, stronger than even death.' quotes Phantom. 'Have peace what you fear, victory is near. Also, the plasma indeed resurrected me and now I have the ability to travel between this and the world of the living.'

Laughing is heard from the other end of the hallway. Leon and Wolf pass by, joking about something. Wolf looks somewhat drunk, hanging on Leon's right shoulder while Leon has the giggles. Like best friends depending on each other after a night of hardcore partying, they walk out of Spectre's and Phantom's field of vision.

'See?' states Phantom. 'Peace of mind, for everyone in here. Everyone can think straight in their own minds, or at least, in mine. Even you Spectre.'

*He...he's right. My anger, for Krystal... is, is gone. Killing, murdering, torture, all of those things, shrink away. Still, I'm pretty hungry... hmmmm, Pyro meat*

'Come on.' signals Phantom. 'Join me and relax for a bit.'

The brothers sit next to each other, enjoying that all the burden of the world of the living is left behind them. Phantom looks at Spectre, having the back of his head to the wall, almost falling asleep.

'Hey Spectre?' he asks humbly.

'Huhm? What is it?' replies Spectre sleepy. Phantom lifts up his left paw and forms a fist.

'Brofist?' Spectre reacts surprised.

'You...you apologize to me?'

'It was me, wasn't it?'

'Maybe... *shrug with a laugh* Geh... I guess I don't have real proof.' he claims, coming up for Phantom's dumb action, more than 10 years ago. He also forms a fist.

'Brofist!' he finishes as the two fists collide. Positive shocks are throughout the two brothers. Before getting too emotional, he hug each other firmly. Phantom holds in his tears, being the big brother for the already whining Spectre. Even from under his scope, a tear comes down.

*snivel* 'Thanks Phantom...'

'No trouble Tim.'

'Are we using our regular names again? The others sound far better... Roger.'

'Like I don't know that. *suddenly rises* Alright, the last task.'

'What last task?' asks Tim, stunned by Roger's sudden urge to stand up.

'You haven't seen my garbage truck yet?'

'Garbage truck? Are you high or something?'

'No, Tim. *sigh* I only wanted the truth. And for that, already to many died. Wolf and Leon in the next will stay here forever, betrayed by Panther or because of insanity. My quest for the truth already took to many innocent lives. I could have done something, instead I didn't want to disturb the flow, that would eventually lead me to the truth. And of course, I didn't want to discovered. Stalking Starfox is something that must remain a secret.'

'Stalking Starfox!? Wew, I though I was crazy. Why do you follow them then.'

'I have a feeling that they'll lead to me the truth. It has something to do with Tiff, for some reason.'

'*sigh* Still in love with her?'

'Well... not that much any more...'

'Someone else?'

'Something like... a... uhm... *slaps himself* a curse or something... At least, it isn't letting me go. Are you coming with me?'

'What!? Away from this? Accepting the risk of never returning to this paradise? Oh, hell no!'

Roger shrugs. 'Well, I guess we are not on the same line yet. Doesn't matter, it's still too early for that. We'll be together... somehow. If you change your mind, you know where I am.' he states as he walks out of the room, leaving Tim in indecision behind.

How about that? The brothers have peace with each other again. Although they are not yet on the same line, something tells me, they will be shortly.


End file.
